The Pit
by DodgerTheJollyRoger
Summary: Nick and Judy barely escaped with their lives from the train, they almost make it out only to be stopped by Bellwether and her goons. Nicks Blueberries plan fails, so what if Judy got shot? Mature content later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices in the Pit.**

 _ **Hey everyone so this story technically isn't mine…. But not in that way!**_

 _ **My friend Ash wrote this story about a year ago ad never got the balls to post it so, he asked me to do so, so here I am, I'll be posting his chapter once a week, probably on Wednesdays.**_

"C'mon Nick! We need to get this evidence to chief Bogo!" Judy yelled ahead of Nick.

Nick couldn't really hear Judy but he had a good idea of what she was saying, the explosion of the train was one of the loudest things he'd ever heard. He couldn't imagine what Judy had heard, having bunny hearing.

They darted up a pair of steps and into the main foyer of what Nick guessed to be the natural history museum.

Judy motioned towards the large glass front doors made for all kinds of mammals big and small.

Nick put on the gas and tried to catch up to Judy.

Just as Judy was about to round a large circular hole in the ground filled with fake foliage of all kinds, her hearing picked something up. It kind of sounded like her name.

"Judy! Judy!" Judy heard a light feminine voice call from behind her.

Nick and Judy turned to see a small, frail sheep with knobbly knees and a large tuft of wool on her head. There was two large rams behind her in police uniforms.

"Mayor Bellweather!" Judy Called, while going on a light jog towards the mayor.

"We found out what's happening," Judy explained while gaining distance towards bellwether. "Someone has been darting the predators with a serum, that's what's making them go savage" Judy explained to the sheep. Nick just slightly nodded his head behind her.

"I'm so proud of you Judy! You did just a super job!" The ewe said.

"Thank you ma'am" Judy said while huffing out ragged breaths.

Judy hesitated to hand bellwether the case though, _How did she know where to find us we haven't told anyone where we are,_ Judy thought.

"How did you know where to find us?" Judy asked, her suspicions building about the ewe.

"I'll go ahead, and take that case now" Bellwether stated before making a grab for the case.

Judy took a couple steps back to Nick and held the case containing the deadly weapon close to her body.

"You know, I think Nick an I will take the evidence to the ZPD" Judy said with fake cheer in her voice. She started to take some steps backwards towards the entrance.

Both small mammals turned to run out the doors, only to find a rather big ram blocking their way. He savagely cracked his neck both ways before shooting them a hideous grin.

"Run" They both said in-sync.

They headed towards a side room covered in a curtain. Judy slipped under a barrier while Nick hopped over it and landed safely.

As Nick darted in front of Judy, she risked a look back only to feel something tough and sharp hit her leg. She hissed and fell over.

She looked down to find a tusk of some kind of elephant had cut into her leg and it hurt. Horribly.

She tried to move again and put pressure on her injured leg, only to collapse and let out a pained hiss and land on her ass.

Nick's ears flicked behind him hearing something. He turned to find Judy sitting on the ground holding her leg.

"Carrots!" Nick said quietly.

He picked her up under her arms and she grabbed the case before they ran behind a thick column which hid both their bodies.

Nick pulled out his red handkerchief only to find that the blueberries had smashed and created a small mess in his pocket and on one half on the handkerchief.

"Ugh" He tied it around Judy's leg trying not to get any of the blueberry on the wound.

He looked around desperately for an escape, a window or something.

"Nick, just go!" Judy said, "Take the evidence to Bogo!"

"No. I'm not leaving you" Nick replied, Judy felt her insides flutter at his response, even in their current situation.

Nick and Judy heard Bellweathers voice echo around the large room. Nick spotted a prehistoric rabbit wielding a crude looking spear outwards. The cogs and gears were turning in his head.

Ten seconds later, and his idea had fully formed, they needed to try to get Bellweather and her goons in one area while they ditched them behind.

"Judy" Nick whispered, "I need you to get ready to run in about fifteen seconds" Judy nodded her affirmative and propped herself up on leg.

Nick positioned the prehistoric lapine and picked Judy up against his side. His heart was beating through his chest and he could feel sweat trickling down his raised hackles. As soon as Nick heard movement behind him he took off.

Adrenaline was coursing through Judy's system, she couldn't even feel the injury on her leg any more. She tried not to slow Nick down too much, she struck her good foot down and started to kick along.

They were going good, great even. Until Nick's foot slid slightly and they hit a rack of, who knows what. But it was very loud. Even Judy winced at the sound instantly knowing it would give them away.

"Stop them!" Judy Heard Bellweather screech behind them.

Nick wasn't exactly the healthiest person on the block but he certainly wasn't the slowest. He darted under a barrier and looked ahead, the exit was right there! As soon as they got out they could get help from some mammals and finally solve this case!

Just as everything was looking up, Judy slipped from Nick's grip, but not entirely. He slowed to lift her back up so he could keep on running, then-

CRACK!

Nick screamed as he was lifted from the ground and thrown into the air, only to land about twenty feet back into a massive hole in the ground.

As he landed all he could feel was the massive pulsing pain in his shoulder, it was like he had got hit by a truck driven by a mammal Finnick's size.

He looked up to see Judy hovering over him with a worried expression, "Nick, Nick! Are you ok?"

"Owww, Yeah I think, I just busted my shoulder badly" Nick said.

"Ok, Goo-" Judy's face contorted into a wired one.

"Judy?" Nick sat up and waved his arm in front of her face.

"Judy? Judy, can you hear me."

Nick was wondering what was happening, when he went to pat the case next to him, only to find that said case wasn't next to him.

"What?" Nick said to himself, he looked up at the ledge of the pit to find Bellweather's arm extended with the same pistol Doug had, the one with the Night howlers loaded in the barrel.

Nick heard a savage growl next to him, he looked over to Judy, a relatively cute bunny making some of the most guttural and primal growling he'd ever heard.

He backed away and yipped when he put pressure on his bad shoulder, the sound echoed off the walls of the enclosure, Nick cringed at the sound that Judy surely would've heard.

Judy craned her Neck over to Nick, and he saw her eyes dilated into savage slits.

Proofread by Jose godines


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices in the pit 2**

Judy's eyes widened when they landed on Nick, then they narrowed.

"Hello? Yes! Yes, Officer Hopps has gone savage and is going to kill a civilian!" Bellweather dramatically screamed from the top of the pit.

"Whoa, hey now Carrots, I know we've had a rough spot over the last three months-" Judy growled and he scrambled backwards. "-But we can work this out" He said with a tone of hope in his voice.

 _Well, at least she stopped her growling_ , he thought hopefully.

While she had stopped her growling, she hadn't stopped her slow distance gaining. She would slowly put one paw in front of the other then sniff the ground though her eyes never left his.

Nick chanced a look up at Bellweather, who seemed to be in a rather heated conversation with someone on the phone.

"Yes, No! I asked for more primal maiming." Bellweather stated.

Nick overheard the mammal on the other line talk.

"Yes, me and Jessie added more extract to the pellets, so the victim is more primal in their instincts" The mammal said.

"The only thing she is doing damage to is NOTHING!" Bellwether screamed from atop.

Nick smirked, even though he knew how bad it felt when a hustle went wrong he felt a surge of happiness at Bellweathers fail.

He turned back to see Judy only about 8 Feet away from him with her ears on full alert. Nick backed away about fifteen until his back was up against the wall. Nick knew the doe wasn't doing anything really, threatening, but he'd seen what the savage mammals did on T.V.

She kept on doing the slow approach thing, and Nick turned towards Bellweather and her goons again.

"Hey, Yakity Yak!" All three sheep turned towards him. "So I see, your uh, great plan is working and this adorably vicious bunny seems to be sniffing that pebble to death over there" He motioned to Judy, a rock has seemed to taken her attention and she pawed it.

"So even when the bunny over there tears me apart, what exactly was going to happen?" Nick asked with his signature sly smirk plastered on his muzzle.

"Well, for your information, you were supposed to be hit, and you were supposed to tear her apart" Bellweather stated with a Malicious grin.

Nick felt all the colour drain from his face, if the intended were to happen and he was actually hit by the pellet, he would tear Judy limb from limb. He shuddered uncomfortably at the thought.

Sure, after the press conference they hadn't met or even spoken for three months. Even when Judy showed up under the bridge earlier in the day, he felt like the press conference, and the three months apart hadn't even happened.

He felt a, strange connection towards Judy, even though she was kinda close to him.

Nick shook himself out of his stupor at the last thought and looked to see Judy only 5 feet away from him. He let out a small noise of surprise and tried to scuffle away from her.

Only to find a solid concrete wall stopping him from going anywhere.

"Hey, Judy just keep your distance there" He tried to warn her even though he knew she wouldn't understand him.

She just scanned him up and down and flicked down one of her ears, she had stopped her slow approach and now was actively hopping towards him. She stopped about 3 feet away and circled around for a bit before she took a decisive step towards him.

Nick held his hands in front of his chest for some kind of protection from the savage bunny.

What happened next wasn't exactly what he thought would happen, He'd expected her to unleash her savage bunny powers upon him and make him hurt.

He didn't expect her to be sitting on her hind paws and be looking up at him with those large hopeful amethyst eyes, as she then hopped up to him, turned around and sat on the side of his leg. As soon as her behind made contact, she slid down his leg and repeated it. Now Nick was really confused.

 _ **Judy**_

Judy saw only black, until she woke to find herself growling and slightly light headed.

She looked around and stopped her growling that scared even herself, she took a hop and felt a sharp pain in her hind leg, she noted it and sniffed the ground.

Her small nose picked up a familiar scent, a comforting scent that she had missed for 3 months. Ahead of her, she saw a lanky, fuzzy shape, which seemed to be the source of the scent.

She saw the orange shape make some kind of communication sounds towards three white blobs at the top of her vision.

Judy listened to her instincts and they told her to find some food, because she was hungry and the scent of blueberries from below her wasn't helping her hunger either. She searched around but never going too far from the familiar scent trail, being careful not to lose it.

She found a grey shape which she thought was a kiwi, but it was just a rock, as she searched around more she never kept her eyes away from the origin of the friendly and inviting scent. The orange shape which seemingly kept making more of those communication sounds.

As she slowly neared her destination of the scent a new instinct overcame her. The instinct to mate.

It came on as strong as ever, to find a mate who will protect and feed her.

The instinct seemed to lead her on the trail of the inviting scent, as she slowly came closer and closer to the shape it slowly turned into two orange furred legs, then a torso of green cloth and then a cream coloured neck, then an orange muzzle connected to the neck. It was a fox

Her instinct to mate was as strong as ever right now. _He's the one, right there!_ They screamed form the back of her mind.

She stood up straighter and flicked her tail to try to gain the males attention. She puffed her chest out and circled to try to show herself off to him.

She decided to get a closer look at him, she hopped closer to him and looked up at him. Her instincts were really kicking in now.

He looked back down at her with perfect emeralds then she waited for a second to see if he would reject her. After waiting a few seconds and seeing nothing new from the fox she decided to mark him, to declare him as her mate.

She hopped to his side and rubbed her rear up and down his leg in an attempt to rub the scent deep into him.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick watched as Judy stopped her rubbing and climbed into his lap, he didn't really know what was happening.

As soon as she settled down a new scent flowed into his nose, a strictly feminine scent. Nick felt his nether regions stir at the scent that filled his system and his body let out a scent of his own.

Nick gaped and tried to get Judy off his lap but she chirred and curled into a tight ball in-between his legs.

Nick felt something on his slacks, a light feathering, he looked down and saw Judy flicking her tail repeatedly in his crotch.

"Whoa, Judy" He said as he tried to move back only to remember that he was flat against a wall.

He decided to stop the flicking, because it really wasn't helping the problem between his legs, by grabbing her tail to stop it.

The worst idea he possibly could've made.

As soon as he grasped her tail and gave it a slight yank in an attempt to tell her to stop, she emitted a feminine moan and ground her hips up against his.

Nick felt pleasure shoot up and down his body like electricity while her delicious scent flooded his nostrils.

He didn't have time to stop her as she came back down on his hips, his reflexes forced him to thrust forwards, the growing lump in his groin, straight into Judy.

Proofread by Jose godines


	3. Chapter 3

**Choices in the pit 3**

 _ **Judy**_

Judy climbed into his lap and her scent was placed directly under his nose. She wasn't about to take no as an answer. She felt his large strong hands on her, so she decided to cuddle up into a ball in-between his legs so his comforting scent surrounded her.

Judy's excitement spiked when a more masculine scent filled the air around her, she decided to try to catch his attention again.

In the little ball she was curled up in she slightly spun around so her fluffy tail was directly in his crotch, and flicked it until she could clearly smell the scent to tell that he was very interested.

As soon as she was going to flick her tail again she felt a large paw grab it and give it a rather hard tug, electric shockwaves of pleasure that raced up and down her body. She moaned and put her long feet under her to get a better position.

As soon as she was sitting in his lap she shifted her hips against his, the friction of their growing heat in both their loins was the best feeling in the world to Judy. She felt his delicious scent waft into her nose and she couldn't get enough of it.

She arched her back and ground their hips against each other again. She was thrilled when he thrusted back into her and she moaned loudly so the male could hear it.

She was slightly less thrilled when he put his hands on her hips and pulled her away. She could hear him making those communication sounds again but no matter how hard she focused on him she couldn't make out what he was trying to tell her.

She saw his neck, the way it moved when he made the strange sounds, how fluffy it looked, how inviting it was.

She wiggled her way out of his strong grip and hopped up over his legs so her hind paws were sitting on his quads. She extended her legs, a searing pain went through her leg as she fell sideways and expected impact with the cold, hard ground. Instead a large russet paw, that has never seemed more perfect, extended to catch her.

She looked up towards his friendly green eyes and looked down towards the scruff of his neck, she didn't take any chances and shoved he nose into it and inhaled deeply through her nose.

The comforting scent that she had yet to lose flooded into her system and her instincts were pushed into overdrive, the instinct to mate.

She pulled back when he made a sound she wasn't familiar with and stared into his eyes for permission, she saw his eyes crinkle into a smile, which showed pearly white teeth, and she stopped to admire them. She imagined the feeling of them on her skin, around her neck and her heartrate exploded at the mere thought of it. She decided to not waste any more time as her instincts were screaming at her now. She was looking at his neck and the bottom of his jaw, _There right there!_ Her instincts screamed from the back of her mind.

She moved back, extended her arms and placed them on his shoulders, her blunt claws dug into his shirt as she hauled him forwards and marked him as hers.

She ran her chin along his sharp jawline, before moving to the other side, she heard a squeak from above but didn't pay it any mind.

She pulled on the cloth that surrounded his torso and ripped it so his shoulder and collarbone was exposed to the open air. She didn't waste any time and ran her shoulder along his chest and shoulders, making sure any other female knew he was hers.

As she bowed her head and waited for him to return the mark, she was interrupted when waves of fear was emitted from his skin. She gave him some comforting squeak and purred up against his chest. She shifted and looked in front of her, only to find something very different, a grey she wolf wearing blue cloth that surrounded her strong frame.

Judy growled, _Competition._

 _ **Nick**_

He had just humped Judy, he just humped Judy, oh god. What had he done?

Sure she had provoked him to do it, but he still did it. He got distracted when that delicious scent wafted up into his nostrils again, he shook his head to rid the lude thoughts from his mind.

 _But she moaned! She liked it, let's do it again._

And the lude thoughts were back.

But he couldn't do that to her, it would be taking advantage of the state she was in. He wouldn't do that to her, he was her friend, even if she was, _extremely,_ attractive to Nick. And no matter how nice she smelled or how much of a temptation she was right now he couldn't do it.

He gripped her by her hips, and lifted her off his lap. He was suddenly aware of the state his shoulder was in and grimaced. He shifted her so they were face to face.

"Okay so Carrots, I know you can't hear me, and that's probably the worst thing for this situation but I'm still gonna tell you, I would never do this to you, I can't do this to you I still have to make up for the three months" He smiled fondly at her.

Until she wriggled her way out of his grip and everything he had just said flew straight over her head.

She hopped up into his lap, and looked at him with those big, amethyst eyes, but the most confusing thing was that her pupils weren't dilated into slits, they were those adorable round pupils.

She went to extend her long legs, but stopped when her injury seemed to be too much for her, she almost fell hard onto the synthetic ground of the fake enclosure. Nick extended his good arm out to stop her from falling on her face.

As soon as she was upright again she started to move her soft, short, stubby muzzle towards his neck, with her never ending twitching nose leading the way.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled, Nick shifted uncomfortably while she did it, it was a quite intimate action.

He could feel her little pink nose twitching through his fur, he couldn't stifle a small snicker escaping his lips as she pulled back and looked at him with those eyes which never seemed to stop growing. Nick just kept smiling at her.

She put her smaller white paws up against his shirt and pulled him in, he expected a hug or maybe something similar. He went in willingly and even went to move his good arm around her.

Until that scent he had come to love in only the past couple of minutes exploded from under his chin and neck. He squeaked as alarms and bells rang all over his head.

But he froze, he didn't do anything, he just sat there and felt as she ran her chin and all over his jaw and neck. The scent was overloading all his senses and he could only really smell Judy.

She sharply pulled on his shirt and tore it. That shook Nick out of his stupor and he looked down to see Judy rubbing her chin and face all over his chest. Nick could only stare.

He hadn't even noticed that the police had arrived, arrested the mayor and were now sending an officer down to hand register some tranquilizer.

Nick looked at Judy who had her head bowed towards him, he looked at her and then back at the officer, fear started to build in him, not for himself but for Judy.

She couldn't be seen like this, her family, friends and everyone she knew would think wrong of her. Nick looked down to see Judy looking up at him and giving him some comforting squeaks.

Nick's eyes met the officers who gave him a friendly wave, Nick nodded back

Judy turned in his lap which didn't do well to his groin as he only got more intersected.

She looked towards the gray she wolf and let out a growl that could match a bears.

Proofread by Jose godines


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices in the pit 4**

 _ **Nick**_

"Mr Wilde?" The she wolf called, over Judy's growling.

"Uh, yeah?" Nick called back.

"My name is officer Fang, it's in my understanding that you helped with the missing mammals case?" Nick nodded his head.

All the while Judy's growling turned from a light growl into a deep, guttural one emanating from deep within her chest. She seemed to stand high on her hind legs and puff her chest out while she kept in front of Nick. She even flicked her fluffy little tail a couple of times as well.

"Right now we don't have the correct tranquilizer on paw for her size, the only way we can subdue her is if we register it by hand" She explained.

"Ok, well uh… I'm ready to help in any way I can" Nick said. From experience, being cooperative with the police only make things better for you.

"We need you to restrain her while we register her the correct dosage" She instructed.

Judy was hopping around Nick and scowling at the other officer. Nick reached down and grabbed her waist to stop her. He picked her up, she was pretty light actually, and held her close to his chest. Her everlasting scent was now even stronger than ever. She nuzzled under his neck and purred in his strong grip.

The officer slowly edged further while Judy burrowed deeper into Nicks fluffy neck, letting out squeaks every minute or so.

 _ **Judy**_

Judy hopped around and never took her eye off the intruder, she tried to keep in front of her mate so he never got a clear view of her.

She tried to pick apart the wolf. She looked to lack power in her legs but exceeded Judy in upper body power. Judy couldn't help but hear the two communicating those wired sounds again.

Judy eyed the wolf's bust and noticed it was a fair bit larger than her own so she stood tall and puffed her chest out so her mate would see the qualities of her own bust instead of the wolf's. She flicked her tail towards him to keep her mates eyes on her. She went back to all fours and hopped around trying to dissuade the competition.

She felt those perfect paws close around her waist and pick her up. All the while her excitement and arousal peaked at being handled by her mate. She was lifted into his lap and held tightly onto his chest. She shot a look towards the she wolf saying _Ha! I won!_ Judy kept in her mind how the wolf kept gaining distance on the pair.

Judy paid it no mind as if the wolf would try to attack her, her big strong mate would protect her with his life, as his grip seemed to tighten and she nuzzled his neck. She was hoping that the wolf would see all the affection she was giving him and get the message.

Her mate jostled her a bit and she re-settled in, she felt a small prick but just settled into her mate as his comforting scent overcame her senses and she finally succumbed to sleep

 _ **Nick**_

Nick waited patiently as the wolf slowly gained distance, to him and Judy.

As she neared the pair he held Judy tighter so she didn't lash out at the officer just trying to do her job, Nick felt her readjust but settled down again.

The she wolf pulled out a needle with the cap on, she popped the cap and squirted about half of the bottle into the dirt in the pit.

She nodded towards nick before she reached out and stuck the needle into Judy's exposed leg, it twitched and her breathing soon evened out into long peaceful breaths.

After the wolf confirmed she was asleep she carried her off towards the EMT's.

Nick walked to the edge and took the hand off a burly tiger with the badge ' _Delgato '_ He thanked the tiger and sauntered over to the EMT.

"Uh, hi" Nick tried to introduce himself.

A white wolf and an antelope was hooking Judy into a stretcher and putting an oxygen mask over her.

"Is she uh, is she gonna be okay?" Nick asked the wolf.

"Yeah, she'll be alright mate" The wolf replied in an Australian accent.

Nick was just about to tell them about a different formula he heard Bellweather talking about but as soon as he was about to open his mouth a clipboard and a pen was shoved into his face.

"Whoa, hey, uh what's this for?" Nick asked.

"Well Miss Hopps here doesn't have anyone listed in her emergency contacts-" That was right, if she left the ZPD all her records would have been deleted. "-And you're the only viable one on the scene" The wolf finished.

"What do you mean by 'viable' exactly" Nick questioned the wolf.

"Mate, my nose isn't the best but I can smell a mark on someone if I need to" Nick felt all the color drain from his face.

"I- I, I mean, uh- I'm not really" Nick tried to explain himself but was stopped short when a large paw was clapped on his back.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine, and my nose isn't lying so fill that form out, unless she pulled a quick one on ya" The wolf joked but Nick couldn't really see the humour in his joke.

The wolf walked off and Nick decided to fill the stupid form in. He listed his phone number, address and name.

He signed it off and gave it to the antelope.

Nick walked over to a mountain of a mammal who was snorting at a report mammal trying to get inside the building.

"Chief, a call to the ZPD said that Judy had gone savage and was attacking a fox, is this true?" A small otter said while holding out a microphone towards the mountain.

The chief cleared his throat and replied in a gruff voice.

"As you all know, Judy and a fox who will remain unnamed for security reasons were involved in an incident at the museum" The chief stated.

"But I cannot give you any information as this case is still ongoing and any leaks in information may bring down all of our evidence so far" He stated in a loud voice, booming to all the reporters.

A collective groan was heard throughout the crowd.

"Chief! Is it true that the new mayor was arrested by Officer Hopps?" A young lion asked.

"Yes, mayor bellweather was arrested and being charged with being responsible for the savage attacks" The Chief stated.

Nick waited for about twenty more minutes until he spoke to the chief.

"Uh, Chief Bogo?" Nick asked.

The massive water buffalo looked down at him through half-moon glasses.

"Do you need me to make a report or anything?" Nick asked.

"Who exactly are you?" The water buffalo asked.

"Nick Wilde sir, I was in the pit with Judy" Nick said.

'Sure smells like it' He muttered under his breath while he looked at some documents in his hooves.

"It's in my understanding that you have given your number to the emergency services?" The Chief asked.

Nick just nodded his head.

"Good, then you'll get a call, go home and get some sleep, you'll probably be needed in early tomorrow" The chief said.

"Oh, uh- Thank you sir" Nick stammered out, he couldn't really see this buffalo being his boss in the future.

The Chief snorted and rolled his eyes.

 **Authors note:**

 _ **Don't worry everyone, this isn't the end of savage Judy!**_

Proofread by Jose godines


	5. Chapter 5

**The pit chapter 5.**

 **Hey everyone, so the story just hit 1000 views!**

 **I'm ecstatic that the story go this much positive feedback, and in such a short amount of time, for this me and Ash will be grinding out 3 or 4 chapters in the next 2 days.**

 _ **Nick**_

Nick had just walked into his house, he put his keys, phone and wallet down.

He sighed and took a deep breath, which he immediately regreted because his sense of smell was bombarded by Judy's mark.

He felt his lower regions stir and he grabbed some cologne to cover the scent mark up.

He decided to take a shower then go to bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

He undressed and sighed loudly again to no one in particular, so much had happened in one day. He was just moping around as usual then he heard that voice. It filled him with so much happiness. It was one of the painful things to do, to just walk away from her like that.

He smiled and snapped back into consciousness and hopped into the shower, then he yelped and scrambled out of it. Apparently the melting's from Tundratown's river was what made up his reservoir.

He waited for a minute for his water to heat up and stepped in.

When he got out of his shower he stepped in front of the fur dryer and waited for his fur to dry off, as soon as that was done he walked down the hallway and dove into his bed.

He curled up into a tight ball of fox and slowly surrendered to the evil forces of sleep.

 _ **Morning**_

Nick woke to the sound of his phone going off, he reached his arm over to grab his phone off his bedside table but hit a glass of water instead.

He swore and hopped out of bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he speedily moved down his hallway towards the location of his phone.

He grabbed it before the ringtone ended and he swiped on the 'accept' button.

"Hello?" He asked and surprised himself with how tired he felt.

"Hello?, Is this Nick, Nick Wilde?" A painfully cheery voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me" Nick said while supressing a yawn.

"Great! We need you to get down to the precinct 1 right away! This is of course concerning Judy Hopps" The voice stated.

"Yeah, yes of course" Nick got out before he let a long yawn take over his mouth.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes" Nick said.

Nick decided to take public transport and checked his phone to see what time the next subway was leaving.

His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw what time it was.

 _5:23?!_

Nick groaned and slumped against the floor.

 _ **At the precinct**_

Nick had started his second coffee of the morning as he walked through the massive glass doors into the precinct.

Nick walked up to what seemed to be the front desk.

"Hello?" He asked no one because no one seemed to be there.

All of a sudden a rather large portly cheetah popped his head over the front of the desk and leaned down.

"Um, hi. I'm Nick Wilde" He said.

"Awwwwww" The cheetah let out.

Nick just stared at the cheetah confused.

"She didn't say you were a fox!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, who didn't say I was a-" Nick was cut short when the cheetah kept talking straight over him.

"And you even more handsome than she said" Nick felt a blush rise up his neck and onto his face, he was lucky to have red fur.

"Who is she?" Nick asked sounding a bit more bolder than he meant to.

"Oh, Judy of course" The cheetah stated.

Nick's blush was really heated now.

"And by the smell of it you guys definitely made up" The cheetah said.

"Aha, good one" Nick said, unamused.

"So… It was nice to meet you" Nick paused to look at the badge on his crisp uniform.

"Clawhauser, but don't I need to fill out a report or?" Nick said trying to bypass the talkative cheetah.

"Oh! Of course, go up to the chief" He said pointing up to the office on the 3rd floor.

"Right, Thanks!" Nick called while slightly jogging towards the elevator on the bottom floor.

He hopped in the elevator and rode all the way up to the top.

He walked to the rather large office door and knocked, because the door handle was way too high up for Nick.

He Waited for the door to open.

A slim tigress with blocky glasses and a lab coat opened the door, and looked down at him.

"Nick Wilde?" She asked.

"The one and only" he replied.

"Alright good, come in" she said.

Nick walked in and saw a badger with a lab coat on as well.

"Take a seat" The tigress said.

Nick did as instructed and hopped up onto the massive chair.

"Alright, so Mr Wilde, You are listed as Judy Hopps' emergency contact. Correct?" She asked and memories of the white wolf with a strange accent resurfaced in his mind.

"Uh, yeah I guess so" Nick said.

"Well you see we need your permission for something" She said while looking over at the badger doctor.

Nick turned to the sow and looked at her questioning.

"W-well you see." She said, before Nick heard anything else he could see something, something he would see in amateur hustlers, she was nervous and trying to sell a point.

"With the cooperation of Doug Ramses, the antidote will only take about a week to make"

Nick's ears perked at that.

"But Doug has decided to tell us to screw it, so we have to make one ourselves, from scratch"

"But, again, if we could run tests on Judy and you we could have the antidote in under a month!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Me and Judy' exactly" Nick questioned.

"Well nearly all of the other victims have only showed aggression at any time, while Judy has showed signs of curiosity, horniness, happiness, and sadness"

"Wait what do you mean by, uh , horniness?" Nick asked.

"Well she has been searching for her mate, you, specifically" she explained. "Whenever she's alone she seems to be normal, but whenever we try to introduce other mammals she acts territorial and aggressive towards the other lab workers" She said.

Nick didn't really know what to say.

"The only time when she was happy was when she was with you, the only time she could be approached by another mammal was with you" The badger sow said.

"So if I were to agree to helping you with, whatever this is, the cure would be made quicker and Judy will be back to normal soon?" Nick asked.

"Yes, the creation of the cure will be sped up by quite a bit" She said with a huge toothy grin on her snout.

"Alright, I'll do it"

Proofread by Jose godines


	6. Chapter 6

**The pit chapter 6**

 _ **Judy**_

She looked around the place she was in.

It was quite a large room, with a large bed in the middle, which Judy had turned into a burrow for herself to sleep in. There was a large puddle built into the ground, and a bowl of vegetable which Judy had picked apart.

She paced around the room looking for a way out, the thing she had been doing for the last couple of hours. _At least they have stopped sending other mammals in._ She thought miserably as she settled into her burrow. Just as she had finished her thought the large part of the wall opened again and someone was pushed in.

She decided to ignore them as they captiously padded around the room, all she wanted was to spend some alone time with her mate, she thought about what they would do as that familiar scent took her away again.

Her ears perked up and her nose started twitching while she scented the air, all her attention was catch when she heard a large screech.

Her heartrate tripled as she shot up and bounded from her little burrow and onto the floor, she looked around and spotted him.

Her mate was looking under the strange pallet which held her up and he started with those communications sounds again, but she wasn't really paying attention, they were alone, in her territory and she had him all to herself.

She hopped up onto her bed silently and padded over to the side which he was looking under. She prepared he legs and gave a little wiggle. She pounced on him and clung on.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick was walking down a hallway after he was transported to a different building labelled 'medical and drugs'.

"Okay so we want you to go in there and just interact with her" The Tigress said.

"And how exactly do you want me to interact with her?" Nick asked her.

"Well It may sound unprofessional but we need you to pet her" The badger from the other side said.

"Exactly, we need you to show her affection so she can get comfortable with you" The tigress stated on his other side.

The trio stopped at a door with a key pad on it, after the badger put in the code they opened the door.

Nick turned to face towards them.

The tigress clipped a wireless microphone to the hem of his shirt and she put the earpiece into his ear.

"You should be able to hear us through this, if she attacks you just tell us" She stated, which didn't calm Nick's nerves at all.

The badger turned him around and opened the door, he was pushed through.

"Good luck!" They both called, the door was closed behind him.

He looked into the dimly lit room, and saw the bed with the blankets a mess in the middle of them. He heard a crackling in his ear and a small voice.

"Ah, I can't hear you properly" Nick stated.

All of a sudden his ears were blasted with sound as they turned the volume all the way up.

"Fuck, Fuck! Turn it down!" Nick screamed.

"Oh, sorry heh, didn't mean to turn it up that loudly" The tigress said.

"Ok, Now where is she?" He heard gulping form the other side.

"Well, uh- we were keeping an eye on her, and then you came- and C-chief Bogo" the badger stammered.

"You don't know where the savage bunny is do you?" Nick asked both of them.

"No, no we don't" Nick sighed and got on his hands and knees to search under the bed.

He thought he heard something form above his head but he couldn't be sure, his damn ears were still wringing form the tigress' outburst through the ear piece.

Nick felt his shirt tighten around his body before the full weight of a bunny was clung to his shirt.

He yelped and tried to quickly stand up, but the extra weight put him off balance and he soon went straight to the ground face first and narrowly avoided braking all his teeth. He groaned and the bunny weight hopped of his back and in front of him into a grey furred bunny shape, the bunny shape turned into a bunny face which sniffed him curiously before squeaking at him.

"No, no Carrots I'm fine" He said sarcastically.

He sat up and she immediately hopped over to him and nuzzled his knee, he smiled at her and hesitated.

"Here goes nothing" he said as he picked her up by the waist and pulled her into a tight hug, she beamed and purred against his chest.

He leaned down and nuzzled the top of her head, she looked at and nuzzled him back, Nick could smell that familiar smell which she emitted in the pit. Nick tried to ignore it.

 _C'mon, don't be such a pussy, she's right there and she's nuzzling you! She obviously wants it._

Nick shut the voice that dangerously sounded like Finnick up.

He felt something stir in his pants as his own scent of arousal mingled with hers, she noticed to and flung both of her legs around his hips. She flung nick back on to the ground and fell back on top of him.

As she went down she grounded their hips together and let out a feminine moan, Nick felt himself stiffen underneath her and Judy's heat from her arousal mixed with his.

She dug her blunt claws into his shirt and ripped half of it off, she looked down at his exposed chest before she leant down and spread her mark straight across his chest.

Nick couldn't really control what was happening.

"Uh guys, I kinda need help, Jud-" He had to stop himself before he let out a rather throaty moan. She just grinded his growing lump straight into herself and let out a small squeak.

He sat up and looked at Judy who was clinging to his chest and panting with her eyes glazed over. He couldn't deny that the picture didn't help the situation.

He tried to grip Judy before things could go too far, when he tried to stop her, his not so hard abs gave up on him and he fell backwards in the meanwhile he sent the growing lump in his pants straight into Judy's crotch.

She moaned and bit his chest.

Nick couldn't exactly tell what was so erotic to him about that but it pushed him over the edge as his arousal peaked to the point he didn't even know existed. The place where she bit him exploded with electricity, shocks of pleasure was sent throughout his entire body.

His arousal took over as he flipped Judy over onto her back but not too roughly, and he licked straight down her neck. He couldn't help but stop as he lightly bit down onto her neck. She moaned into his ear and it only pushed him further into the abyss he was lost in.

Nick couldn't get enough of the delicious that was emanating . He was completely gone.

He tore the remaining part of his shirt off and threw it aside, he didn't waste any time and tore Judy's shirt off with his claws. He picked her light frame up and lifted her to the bed.

He threw her not so gently onto the bed and jumped on top of her he stopped for a second and panted over Judy's defined body, as soon as the second was over he started to lick, suck and bit all the way down Judy, He started at her neck and moved to her collar bone, he couldn't help himself as he ran his rough tongue over her perky breasts.

He was rewarded with a moan from her, he didn't stop himself and ran his teeth over one of her nipples, her back arched and her toes curled against the sheets. She gasped and one of her tiny paws clamped down on his triangle ear.

He started to fumble with his belt buckle and removed his pants to only have his boxers on, He started on her pants and removed them more gently because she would probably need them after whatever was going to happen

As soon as she was free from her pants she rolled over and arched her back shoving her backside in the air, showing off herself so he could mount her, Nick couldn't stop his eyes from being glued to her backside and the small, teardrop which flicked back and forth teasingly.

He was all too eager and grabbed her fluffy tail and dragged her towards him, she moaned loudly from the sensation of being treated roughly, he pulled his boxers down, to reveal his large, pulsing fox hood.

His tip just touched Judy's outer folds, which were slick with her arousal, she moaned and slid further back, but Nick moved back out of her reach, he snapped out of his sex induced trance and looked down at Judy.

He could see her in the future after the whole savage thing was dealt with.

" _Why Nick? Why?" she was crying._

" _I'm sorry Judy, I'm so sorry" Nick was crying as well._

" _I can't be with you after what you did" She said._

 _Nick felt his heart crack and shatter against her words._

Nick stopped himself and convinced himself the only reason she was acting as she was under the night howlers influence.

He pulled his boxers up and, even though Judy looked very disappointed and sad she curled up on his chest and had a snooze.

Nick just used his tail so she wouldn't get cold.

 **I know that I just made Nick cockblocked himself but don't worry there will be some more, heated, scenes later on in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The pit 7.**

 _ **Hey everyone, so I'd like to say that the support that I've gotten for my story is great! I'd like to thank everyone who reads and has favorited / Reviewed / Followed the story. It means a lot when I get the notification and it brightens my day. Also I would like to give a shout out to**_ upplet **For helping me with some proofreading. You have to check his story When Instinct Falls. It is truly a work of art and an even greater read.**

 **Leave a review if you like where this story I going, I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Nick**_

Nick awoke to a loud snoring emanating from somewhere on his chest.

He groggily looked around the small room trying to figure out where he was, Nick was about to release a yawn when another bone rattling snore shook his eardrums.

It woke him up further as he looked down to the perpetrator of the defeating snore that shook the earth's core.

Most would expect a rhino, or an elephant but what Nick found was a small ball of fluff and a small tail popping out one end.

 _She's so damn cute._ Nick thought.

Did he really just think that?

He shook his head with a smirk

He was interrupted by the crackle of a microphone in his ear placed his attention that the Tiger and Badger could have been watching him and Judy.

He groaned and slapped his forehead with his paw.

" _Uh, Nick?"_ The badger asked with hesitancy through the microphone.

Nick cringed inwardly .

"Y-yeah" He replied.

" _Are you, alright?"_ The badger asked again

He looked down at himself and Judy.

"Yeah" He replied in shame, He'd almost taken advantage of his best friend, but that wasn't even the worst part about the whole fiasco. Judy getting shot with night howlers. Judy Marking him.

But the worst part was that he liked it.

While Judy had clung onto him and grinded herself against him he took in the her delicious scent and couldn't help but love every second of it.

He felt disgusted with himself.

She was his best friend! Sure Judy was quite the doe, she was fit, athletic and had a great body with an even greater personality. He couldn't lie, ever since the night in the sky tram when Bogo he had felt something for her. When Bogo tried to take Judy's badge he couldn't stand the destroyed look on her face.

He felt protective, but not just feeling bad for a friend, his mind snapped as is Her Chief had insulted his mate. That was one of the reasons why he had let her walls down for her in the sky tram.

He would never admit it but Judy meant a fair deal to him.

" _Just so you know, we uh- didn't watch, or anything"_ The badger pushed out.

" _Y-yeah! As soon as you both started… we just left"_ The tiger said.

"We didn't do anything, I stopped before I did" He muttered, looked down at the purring Judy situated in his lap, looking content and comfortable.

He tried to move a bit without disturbing her because she looked so damn, _Peaceful._ Her little twitching nose was adorably tucked under her pawns and her ears were folded down her back.

He ultimately failed and ended her peaceful slumber, waking her up.

She stretched and let a huge yawn exposing her large buck teeth and all her limbs stretching out. It was positively the most adorable sight Nick had ever seen.

Her eyelids Fluttered open to reveal to bright shining amethysts looking up at him.

She beamed at him before nuzzling his stomach, he chuckled at her and ran a paw down the velvety length of her ears. She purred in response and curled up towards him.

" _Nick, were going to enter to get some blood tests, could you keep Miss Hopps still for us?"_ A new lighter voice asked.

"Yeah I can do that" Nick replied and pulling Judy further into his lap and into a tight hug from behind.

Nick heard the door make a shuffle and open.

In walked the fittest vixen he'd ever seen in his life, Just his luck. She was a bit shorter than Nick and had large, wide sawing hips. She had Shining grey fur and her face as in a sweet smile which could charm crowds from a mile away. She had a stylish laptop bag with her.

Judy tensed and her ears went up and smacked him in the snout, which cause dim to sneeze, he looked down to find that she was on full alert.

"Hello Nick, My name is Aleksandra, Call me Aleks for short, I'm with the university of Zootopia and will be here to make some observations on Judy " She said with a warm smile.

Nick returned the smile but felt Judy growl in his lap.

In behind her walked a Moose with blocky glasses and an otter who looked a bit uncoordinated as he almost ran into a wall.

Judy growled louder as the other mammals came in.

Nick put a comforting hand on her side and held her closer to him, it seemed to keep her quiet, for now.

The vixen sat down on a plastic foldup chair and pulled out the slim laptop, all the while Judy's eyes never left the vixen as she started to type some notes out.

The Moose fumbled with a syringe and tried to uncap it but ended up just dropping it, Nick could feel Judy becoming distressed at these much larger mammals in the room, except for the otter of course, who was watching the moose with an amused smile.

He finally got the cap off and started to take slow, unsteady steps towards Judy and Nick.

"Hey bud, do you want me to take the blood?" Nick offered politely and The moose just vigorously shook his head.

Nick took the syringe and found the vain poking through Judy's soft fur.

"Hey Aleks, could you, do something for me?" Nick asked.

"Sure, what do you need done?" She asked back, ready to help.

"Okay, look at me and slowly walk towards me, but don't look at Judy, stop when you about a foot away from the end of the bed" He instructed.

Aleksandra nodded, stood up and started her slow approach toward the couple.

As she neared Judy got more and more distracted by the nearing vixen. Nick almost had her but she shifted in her spot on Nick's lap before he could do anything.

Aleksandra got the idea of what he was trying to do and put a lustful and seductive face on towards Nick. This made Judy freeze up and Nick saw his chance and stabbed the needle into her arm and drew blood until the entire vile was full.

"Alright Aleks you could stop now thanks" Aleksandra nodded and returned to her seat.

"Do you guys need any more samples or anything?" Nick asked deciding it would probably be better if they left. He could feel Judy start to jostle in his lap.

"Uh, no we can only take a certain amount of blood from a mammal her size a week and we would like to run tests before we take more" The otter said.

Nick nodded and watched as the two talked about something before leaving.

That only left Aleks, Nick and Judy.

"Hey Nick do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Aleks asked form her chair.

"Yeah sure" Nick said easily.

"So, I read something from the statement you made, which was brief" She said in a disappointed tone, she pulled out a recording device and held it towards held it towards him. Nick inwardly smirked, this whole new chapter of his life started with one of those recording devices.

"So it is in my understanding that Judy Hopps marked you, Under the influence of night howlers in an intimate way, Nick Wilde?"

"Yes she did"

He felt like something tugged at his tail when he said that.

"But you haven't returned that mark"

"No, I have not"

Another tugging feeling.

As soon as Nick said that statement was finished she clicked the recording button and held a devious smirk that reminded Nick of when he'd completed a hustle that went particular well. She got up and walked towards the door and looked back at him.

"Is that all you need?" Nick asked

"Yeah" She made to step towards the door and stopped turned back to him, She spotted a T.V remote sitting on a bracket which also held the air condition remote.

She inspected the remote before looking at him one final time.

"You should tune into the 8 o'clock news" She said, while chucking the remote at him.

Nick was thoroughly confused and went to get up to speak to her but stopped when he saw Judy in his lap, straddling his tail and nuzzling it like her life depended on it. He sighed and moved further back on the bed while holding onto the remote.

He tuned into the channel which the 8'Oclock news and looked at his watch.

 _5:30_

He decided to take a nap and set an alarm for 7:30 so he could watch the news.

He curled up with Judy and closed his eyes residing in the closeness and her scent to lull him to sleep

 _ **2 And A Half Hours Later.**_

Nick had woken up sometime before and had some food delivered to him, he also fed Judy which she appreciated a lot.

This is why she was curled up in his lap facing h=the T.V purring away and twitching her tail. _Right. In. His. Crotch._

He stiffened as she swept the light and fluffy tail over his lap again.

He shivered and looked up at the news to see a new headline appear on the T.V.

 _ **Hopps, Rejected?**_

" _Hello everyone my name is Aleksandra Gaverski"_ Nick Froze. " _Today we have a special recording shedding some light on what happened between The famous officer Judy Hopps and the mysterious fox she apparently attack during her Night Howler arrest on Mayor Bellwether, The fox in question, Nick Wilde"_ His passport photo of him smirking at the camera showed up on the screen.

"Has told me personally what happened in the museum" She finished with a big smile that reached her eyes.

Nick heard something resembling a stampede in the hallway as people yelled things back and forth.

" _Where is she broadcasting from!?"_

" _I told you to not let her in."  
_

" _Someone get the Chief on the line!"_

Nick blocked them out as he turned back to the T.V

" _You will now hear the conversation that I recorded regarding what happened with the Fox and Judy Hopps"_

The T.V went quiet for a second before some subtitles came over the screen and nick became mortified.

" _So it is in my understanding that Judy Hopps marked you, Under the influence of night howlers in an intimate way, Nick Wilde?"_

" _Yes she did"_

 _He felt like something tugged at his tail when he said that._

" _But you haven't returned that mark"_

" _No, I have not"_

The screen flipped back to Fabienne Growley and a Peter Moosebridge and she continued.

" _you heard it here on ZNN, Judy Hopps, famous for being the first bunny officer in Zootopia was rejected by a Fox"_

 _ **211 Miles Away A Couple Hundred Feet Under ground**_

Stu Hopps had just finished fixing a tractor which one of the kids had crashed into the creek.

He huffed and wiped his fore head with a rag.

"Honey, It's your turn to watch after the kits in the living room" He heard his beloved wife shout from a corridor from somewhere.

"Yes Honey, Ill be there right away!" He shouted back.

He trudged his way through the corridors and up a few flights of steps before finally reaching the massive living room.

On his way he passed a corridor with a big metal letter ' _J'_ on it.

He sighed and checked his phone one of his nephews had bought him last harvest.

 _Judy:_

 _38 Missed calls._

He looked up at the T.V to find the news running.

He picked the remote up and pointed it towards the massive T.V and turned the volume all the way up so all the perked ears pointed towards it.

" _Hello everyone my name is Aleksandra Gaverski"_ Nick Froze. " _Today we have a special recording shedding some light on what happened between The famous officer Judy Hopps and the mysterious fox she apparently attack during her Night Howler arrest on Mayor Bellwether, The fox in question, Nick Wilde"_ His passport photo of him smirking at the camera showed up on the screen.

"Has told me personally what happened in the museum" She finished with a big smile that reached her eyes.

" _You will now hear the conversation that I recorded regarding what happened with the Fox and Judy Hopps"_

The T.V went quiet for a second before some subtitles came over the screen and nick became mortified.

" _So it is in my understanding that Judy Hopps marked you, Under the influence of night howlers in an intimate way, Nick Wilde?"_

" _Yes she did"_

 _He felt like something tugged at his tail when he said that._

" _But you haven't returned that mark"_

" _No, I have not"_

There was a collective of gasps throughout the room

Stu felt his anger rise, _Someone had rejected his Judy's mark?_

That was a direct insult to the Hopps family.

Then he reminded what the news said over something over in his mind. _Did they say, fox?_

Stu couldn't take it anymore before passing out.

That didn't sit with Nick well at all.

He was pacing around the office as nick was sitting down with her ears erect and head following his every move.

First of all Nick had put his life on the line plenty of times to save this broken city.

Second they had talked about Judy in such a way that made his blood boil.

Nick was going to keep ranting in his head when The door to the office opened and a massive, angry Chief Bogo was standing.

A crude grin spread across his face.

" _Wilde"_ He growled


	8. Chapter 8

**The pit 8.**

 **2831 views.**

 **Over Two** _ **and a half thousand**_ **people have viewed my story.**

 **That's a lot of damn people looking at their laptop, phone, computer or whatever and reading my trash, this really means a lot, it really does. Even if you just clicked on the first chapter and thought '** _ **This is trash**_ **' and clicked off it, thank you at least for clicking on it.**

 **Okay so if you could review this chapter, you don't need a detailed paragraph on why Nick should be 4'2 not 4'3, but just to say if you like where this story is going. I also need to know if you guys want to see more of Judy's thought and such.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Nick**_

Sure, Nick had been scared before, but this was different, all his morals left him as he stared at the mountain of muscle glaring down at him.

His instinct were on the sideline screaming at him to run.

"Did you or did you not, give permission to a reporter to interview you?" He said in a dangerously low tone.

"Uh- Well at the time she- uh, well she kinda-said-she-was-something-else" Nick managed to get out without passing out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He thundered, Nick cringed for Judy as she sprung up as the sudden loud noise alerted her.

"Well, she came in and said she was from a university" Nick said with his voice almost braking several times.

Nick felt a sudden warm spot appear on his back and turned to see Judy clung to him and shivering in fear while peeking over to the buffalo, Something clicked as he felt that warm spot spread down his back and onto the bed.

Judy had wet herself on Nick, all over Nick's back to be precise.

He groaned and tried to stand up, but was stopped when a hoof poked him in the chest, forcing him back down.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" The enraged buffalo asked.

Nick paused and thought back to when he was distracted, with certain problems, and tried to decipher the background noise. Which he did to no avail.

"No, sir" He added the sir at the end to seem more polite.

"And to think that Hopp's had me look over some of your past decisions" Nick felt a different warm spot in his heart light up at the comment.

"Judy's parents will be arriving in one hour, you will be explaining to them why she just soiled herself on you, while I have to clean up this utter shit storm you created" He said, while moving to leave the room.

Nick's faced morphed into one of horror.

"Woah, woah, woah"

The chief looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You want me to tell the hillbilly parent's, who probably hate foxes, by the way. That their beloved daughter has marked a fox?" He asked In absolute delirium.

The chief smirked and nodded`, and looked to have had a small debate inside his head.

"Also Wilde" The chief said with a bit of tenderness in his voice.

Nick looked at him in confusion.

"On behalf of the ZPD, and Zootopia, we would like to thank you for your bravery as a citizen and helping in the case, which you didn't have to, and would be honored and privileged if you joined the ZPA this summer" He said with a slight smile.

"Aw, Chief you do ca-" Before Nick could finish the buffalo went back to his regular stone-faced self and chucked Nick's black cell phone at him.

"Someone by the name of Finnick keeps calling you" He said in his gruff voice and left.

Nick sighed and looked at his phone.

 _Finnick:_

 _49 Missed calls._

Nick's brows went up in confusion and he felt Crawl off his wet back and over the water bowl, probably to clean herself.

His phone buzzed and the screen lit up with the little Fennec in his costume.

"Hello, Finnick?" Nick asked cautiously.

His only response was a deep cackling.

Nick waited for a couple seconds when the cackling reduced to a low laughing.

"Finn I don't know what's so-" He was cut off by w wheeze and followed by more cackling.

"Oh, my god, it's so true!" He screeched form the top of his lungs.

"Okay, I don't know what's so funny" Nick said in a deadpan tone.

"You fucked the bunny! That's why you were so damn depressed" Nick said during a wheeze that lead to even more laughing.

"I didn't fuck her and 'the bunny's name is Judy" Nick said his anger rising.

"Oh, you so fucked her!" Finnick said while breaking out in a fit of giggles, Finnick, _Giggling._

Nick just shook his head, sighed and waited for Finnick's laughter calmed down.

"What do you want?" Nick grumbled.

"Oh, It's just I thought since the Bu-" Finnick coughed and continued "Judy, came to get you I thought you were being arrested and was gonna ask if I can have your Plan B" Finnick asked, with growing excitement in his voice.

Nick's Plan B was a suitcase buried by Nick for Nick. It was filled to the brim with cash and consisted at about %10 of Nicks savings. When Nick said he earned $200 a day without tax, he wasn't lying.

In the suitcase there was about just over $100,000 in Zootopian bills.

He sighed, what a great friend.

"No Finnick, You can't have my Plan B" Nick said growing tired of the conversation.

"Awww, come on, you don't need it." He cooed.

Finnick was of course talking about 3 years ago when he'd gotten drunk at a casino and made a very stupid bet with his entire savings account and lost. Nick was there and even though Finnick tried to get him to bet with the little fox he didn't.

Finnick had lost around $900,000 and was very broke the morning after.

"No Finnick I don't, But its mine, and you should live with your drunk choices" Nick said.

Finnick groaned and sighed.

"Well I got to get cleaned up before Judy's parents get here Bye little guy" Nick said barely realizing his mistake and Finnick burst out laughing.

"You so took her to bed!" He screeched at the top of his lungs into Nicks ear.

Nick grumbled and aggressively tapped the decline button on his phone.

He risked a glance over to Judy who was cleaning herself with her tongue, _Imagine a world where animals bathed themselves with their tongues._ He thought.

Nick waddled over to the bathroom and shivered in disgust when he felt something run down his back.

"Okay I need to clean up before Judy's parent come here" He said to no one.

He picked up the microphone thing and put it in.

"Uh, Hello?" Nick asked.

He heard a scramble on the desk and the a second of silence.

"I need to have, a uh- shower and I kinda need new clothes" He asked.

"Sure thing, Just come out of the room and we'll direct you to the shower" The badger said.

He walked up to the door and clicked the huge green button that read 'Open'. The door beeped and he heard a metallic clicking sound, he went to open it when he heard an almost mournful whine down at his feet.

He looked down to see Judy, at his feet looking at him with huge eyes and quivering lips.

"Look, Carrots ill only be gone for a couple of minutes" He said and opened the door to leave.

His foot however hit something small and grey.

He heard anther whimper and looked down to see her nuzzling his leg.

"Hey, Guys could I take Judy with me, I don't think she want to leave me" He asked.

"Yeah that should be fine" They answered.

He lean't down and picked Judy up and cradled her.

He walked out and saw the badger and tiger with big smiles, which scrunched up as Nick and Judy came nearer.

"Hey Mr Wilde, we need your clothing sizes" The tiger said in a nasal voice because her hand was on her nose.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked while sniffing himself.

They just both nodded their heads.

After he told them his size them lead him down a narrow hall and into a single room with a shower inside it.

"Woah, isn't there supposed to be two showers?" He asked

"Do you expect a savage bunny to operate a shower Mr Wilde?" The tigress replied.

Nick went Scarlett and shook his head.

"Well, have fun Mr Wilde" They said and left.

Nick sighed and looked at Judy who had hopped off him and was sniffing the shower curiously.

"Well let's get started" he said to himself as he removed the microphone and his clothes.

 **Authors note:**

 **I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but my mac overheated and I need to let it cool down for now.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Leroy:**

 **I would like to thank you for leaving the review, I hoped that this chapter and the next will explain and answer some of the questions and things you said.**

 **Fletias Don Furry:**

 **I agree with you, I am angry with the Vixen, but she'll get what's coming to her**


	9. Chapter 9

**The pit 9.**

 _ **Stu and Bonnie.**_

They had both just been directed to precinct one by random mammals, which scared both of them. They had tried to ask an antelope but a large wolf had overheard them and directed them to the station, all the while they were shaking in fear.

They had finally arrived.

They walked up to the front desk and saw the biggest mammal they had seen yet, Stu froze in fear but Bonnie read out the cheetahs name plate.

"Clawhauser?" She asked but received no response.

"Clawhauser!" She said in a louder voice.

"Hello? Oh, hello ma'am what can I help you with today?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"We're here to see our daughter Judy" She stated in a firm voice.

"Oh! You would want to see the chief, right now he is in his office, just catch the elevator up and he should be the last door on the right" He said with a chubby smile.

The pair of rabbits sauntered over to the elevator and made their way up to the chief's office. They knocked near silently and they both heard a gruff ' _come in'_ from the other side.

With both of their might the finally got the door open and they stepped inside to see the large chief reading from a report.

"U-uh, hi Chief" Stu stammered out.

"Mr and Mrs. Hopps" The large Chief said.

He motioned towards the seat in front of him, it wasn't the regular massive chairs he has in his office, he had changed it to a more suitable size seat for the rabbits.

They both climbed on and looked at him.

"I received your call and can understand your concerns for your daughter, but she is being handled appropriately and will be assisting in the future cure for the affected victims" The chief said in his calm demeanour.

"Can we- can we see her sir?" Stu asked.

"Of course you can" He said, with a small smile, distressed parents were the worst in a police station.

He picked up the phone and dialled the office, which the fox and bunny were situated in.

"Hello, yes, this is the Chief, yeah" He said and waited a few seconds.

"Yes, Wilde and Hopps, Can you send someone up? Now? Good" He said and turned back to the fidgeting rabbits.

"Someone will be coming up shortly to collect you and take you to your daughter" He said.

 _ **15 minutes later.**_

Stu and Bonnie were being led through a different building towards a room by a rabbit buck.

"Hey, we don't mean to be rude, but we thought Judy was the only rabbit on the force" Stu asked the white rabbit.

"Well, I'm not really on the force, I'm in forensics." He stated.

"So you're like a detective?" Stu asked again.

"No, detectives carry a badge and can arrest people, the most I can do is flash my ID and say I work here" He stated again.

"Oh" Stu said getting lost, he was about to ask another question after the buck but was stopped when he stopped in front of them.

"Just wait here a second, Dr Honey should be here" He said with a small smile, before turning and leaving.

They both waited until they heard a door close and turned to see a Honey Badger approaching them.

"Hello!" She greeted with cheer.

"You two must be Miss Hopps' parents" She said again.

"That would be us" Stu said, scared at being in the same hallway as a predator.

"Well your Judy has assisted us in many ways while she has been here" She said walking over to the door and punching numbers into the keypad and hearing a metallic hiss.

"Judy has cut down the research time by about 68%, which we are very grateful for" She said with a grin.

Stu and Bonnie just kept their toothy grins on as all they wanted was to see their Judy again.

As the door opened, there was nothing, except a foul stench coming from the room.

The badger pulled a walkie talkie out from her pocket and clicked the receiver button, it responded with a loud beep.

"Hey, yeah, where is Hopps and Wilde?" The badger asked.

They heard a mumbling from the other side.

"Oh really?" She asked.

They heard more quiet mumbling and then the badger nodded her head.

"Well, you see, right now they are showering, together" The badger said awkwardly.

The hallway was eerily quiet for a second.

"Where are the showers?" Stu asked with fury in his voice, how dare this city slicker just take advantage over his Jude!

He saw red as he heard the answer.

"Hallway A4 sir" The badger answered.

Stu remembered that hallway on the way in, he turned and stomped down towards the showers.

After a minute or two he finally made it to the hallway, he turned down it and his ears picked up only one shower going, he made his way down.

He stopped in front of the door and prepared to kick it down.

 _I'll show that damn Fox! Disrespecting our family name and taking advantage over my daughter!_

He didn't hold back as his foot collided with the solid wood door.

 _ **Judy**_

She hopped around curiously and sniffed the white ceramic walls, she had never been here before! She squeaked and turned around to see her mate, completely naked.

Her eyes widened as she took him in, the roamed over his body, he was skinny but lean. She looked over his legs and up to his sheath.

She licked her lips and felt the heat in between her thighs spread.

She saw his fluffy tail wag back and forth an she smiled, now, now they would mate.

She wagged her small, fluffy tail and hopped over to him and nuzzled his behind, she was rewarded with a surprised yelp and the masculine scent that re-appeared in the air again.

He turned to her and she saw something that made her eyes widen and her arousal peak.

At the very tip of his sheath she saw his tip, her scent tripled as her instincts went into overdrive. He pulled his tail over to cover himself.

 _You have to mate with him now!_

She listened to her instincts and turned around and lifted her tail up, asking him to mount her. She waited for something, anything to happen. But nothing did happen.

She turned to see his back turned towards her.

Judy felt herself get angry, her mate was playing with her, toying with his food. Judy felt her arousal peak at the thought of his jaws around her but shook her head.

 _I'll make sure he'll mate with me, if it's the last thing I do._ Judy thought as her mate walked into a different part of the weird burrow.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick couldn't help but laugh as Judy sniffed the walls of the room, she looked _incredibly_ Cute right now. Although he did feel a bit uncomfortable with being naked in the same room as Judy, he didn't really care.

He switched the microphone off and looked at the shower, his tail wagging in anticipation for the awaiting shower. Ever since he had arrived at the ZPD precinct he hadn't had a chance to clean. He could imagine the hot, steamy water as it went down his back-

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar feminine scent filled his nose and something soft brushed his ass cheek. He yelped and turned to see Judy looked up at him with a fire in her eyes.

He went blind with want as her inviting scent filled his nose. God he couldn't get enough of it. He felt his member unsheathe itself ever so slightly and thoughts of what happened the first night flashed through his mind.

He shook his head and looked down to Judy, who right now was in a very compromising position, he gasped and turned himself his away from Judy as his member unsheathed itself even more.

He shook his head again trying to get the memories of Judy in his mind to disperse.

He entered the showering room and turned the knobs to set the temperature to something nice and warm. He lathered the soap on to his body and felt the filth from his boy as he re-entered the warm comfortable stream again.

He sighed and went to look for Judy so he could clean her.

He went out to the part where he changed and looked for her, he couldn't find her though. His brows went up in confusion as he checked again and heard a crash and tumble in the still running shower.

"Judy?" He called as he looked in the shower.

He entered the running shower and looked to see the conditioner and shampoo bottles had fallen over. He had the sudden feeling that he was being watched.

His triangle ears picked up a small wet smack behind him and before he knew it he was on his ass facing Judy, who was in a rather predatory stance.

Her body was slick and wet from being in the running shower and Nick could see her wet fur sticking to her skin. He gulped and felt his nether regions react to what he was seeing, he could see her sleek, lean form and her wide hips.

He felt himself unsheathe, and Judy's looks went from loving to predatory as she stalked closer to her prey.

Abruptly she leapt gracefully from her position to Nicks chest, He yelped and stared straight into her lustful eyes. She stared back and lowered herself down to his hips and rocked her hips against his.

He gasped as electric shocks of pleasure shot through his body, Judy moaned quietly into his ear and it took Nick everything ounce of self-control not to ravage her at this very moment. He placed his hands on her hips and attempted to pull her away but she only ground further onto his fully unsheathed member.

He involuntarily let out a throaty moan. His entire body tensed as she moaned in symphony with him. Just as he was about to let go of his control he heard an ear splitting crack. Both he and Judy looked over to see a rabbit Buck in overalls with a red face.

Despite the current situation of being inturepted in some less than reputable activities with Judy he couldn't help but think, _Saved by the bell._

GusThebear:

Yeah, I agree Judy's reaction's are in fact adorable, and I will be putting more of Judy's POV in now, Hope you enjoy that! And Nick will be fixing his error later on, around the same point when the vixen get's what's coming to her.

Fleitas Don Furry:

Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Leroy:

Nah don't worry about it, I love when people give me feedback, it helps me with my story as well as lets me know what people want to hear.

TheAllSeeingEye4812:

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

The Pit 10.

 **We finally did it!**

 **We finally made it to 10 chapters!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Nick**_

Nick stood up, slipped in the process but he regained his posture and faced the Buck.

He looked down and noticed his state of undress and used his tail to cover his fox hood, when he finally thought it was properly covered he went to look back up at the buck.

But instead of the country looking buck, he was met with a thick, red cloudy mist. He put his hands up to defend himself but was too late, his senses were overpowered by a spicy, musky spray, his eyes screamed in agony as they shut.

He let out a thundering scream and went to step away from the buck, only to slip over one of the shampoo bottles Judy had knocked over. His entire world went vertigo as he fell back and smashed his head against one of the tiles.

He couldn't feel anything as the blackness from his vison enveloped his entire body.

 _ **Judy**_

She growled as her intimate time with her mate was interrupted.

She hopped off of him as he stood up and faced a male buck in the doorway. Judy couldn't help but feel a strange connection towards the buck.

She noticed her mate try to preserve his dignity as he covered himself up with his tail, during this time she saw the Buck pull out a small cylindrical object and point it towards her mate.

As her mate looked up, a thick red cloud erupted from the top of the cylinder and onto his face. She winced as he let out an ear splitting roar and covered his face.

She witnessed him fall down and smack his head onto the strange ceramic material. A sudden anger took over Judy. This Buck, special connection or not, had just attacked her mate!

She bounded over to stand in front of her now unconscious mate, the buck approached her and she growled savagely, something emanating from deep inside her. She resumed a protective stance in front of her mate and stared down the intruder.

A doe and badger approached behind the buck, she heard the communication sounds between the three. She waited for a moment, only getting angrier every time she heard a groan from her mate.

The buck tried to approach again, she felt her hackles rise as he reached his paw out to her and she did the only thing she could think of. She bit him.

 _ **Stu**_

First off, this _Fox_ had disrespected his family, secondly, he had forced her to stay at the precinct, and now he was forcing himself on her!

He was blinded with fury as he reached into his pocket to receive the fox spray he kept on himself. He aimed it a that retched foxes face and sprayed. He was proud when he went down with a screech.

He turned to look at Judy.

"Oh, Jude" Stu said as he bent down to pick her up in a hug, but instead of a warm embrace he was greeted with a viscous growl, he backed up and bumped into his wife, Bonnie and the badger doctor they had run into earlier.

"What did you do!" The badger asked in distress.

"Well, I just saved my daughter" He said with pride beaming throughout his voice.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Now Just hold your horses" Stu said trying to calm down the furious Badger.

"No, I won't, you intruded in on her territory and attacked her mate! Do you know how bad that is?" She screeched at him.

Stu's eyes widened at the mention of 'mate'.

"Look, I know Judy doesn't want no filthy city fox!" Stu said, letting his pride get to him. He turned and looked at Judy, he slowly reached his paw out to her.

"Yeah, that's right, It's your dad, Stu" He said with a calming tone as he ignored Judy's growls as he got closer. At the very last second he thought he was going to touch her, she lashed out and bit his palm.

He screamed and fell backwards.

"S-she bit me!" He said in horror.

"Like exactly should happen if you intrude on her" The badger said.

 _ **Dr. Honey**_

"Nick, Nick!" The badger called over to him.

She needed to get Nick awake so he could calm Judy down, and he needed to get that stupid rabbit buck out of here, he had set their research back a couple of days, weeks even! Just because he thought his daughter would want to be with him instead of her mate that she's being trying to mate with for the past week.

She sighed.

"Nick!" She yelled, trying to gain his attention again.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick heard his name being yelled at him.

He opened his eyes and groggily stared at the wall for a few seconds in an attempt to remember what had happened, or what gave him this massive head ache.

He groaned ad felt something nuzzle his cheek, said thing let out a distressed squeak and he started a low rumbling in his chest to calm it. Memories of the buck and what had happened flashed through his mind and he lifted his head off the ground.

He moved and got onto his elbows, he coughed and the pepper flashed through his senses again, he felt a tickling below his stomach and looked down to see a grey furry blob rubbing her back along his underside of his stomach.

He couldn't help but let his rumble grow louder as he heard the blob start purring.

"Nick!" He snapped out of it and looked up to see the badger nearing him, she turned the knobs on the shower off and stared down at him.

"Look, we got Mr and Mrs Hopps into a hotel down the street, so if I were you I'd get cleaned up and go back to your room" She said, but before she left she leaned down and pushed Nick's head down, he felt a searing pain form on the back of his head.

"You should be fine, I'll get some painkillers for you later" She said with a smile and left.

He sighed and got up.

He had finally dried himself and was currently trying to get Judy into a fur dryer. She apparently thought it was a game and kept running and hiding from him.

"Judy?" He asked to a random space under the bench.

He saw a flash of gray and turned to see Judy huddled in a small corner, looking around it cautiously, probably looking for Nick.

 _Gotcha,_ he thought.

He slowly crept up to her. Eventually he was right behind her and pounced on her.

She squeaked and tried to scramble away from him.

"Got you now Carrots!" He said with glee as he chuckled heartily.

She ended up with Nick in the fur dryer, Nick couldn't help but feel if as Judy was a toddler and he was babysitting after her.

She was upside down in Nick's arms with her mouth open and her tongue out, he laughed at her ears flapping wildly in the wind. After the dryer Nick got dressed and picked Judy up to take her back to her back to the room.

As they arrived he put Judy down and he pulled out his phone to check what had happened to his head. He had found a small gash that didn't seem too bad. In the shower all the blood had washed out except for a small amount around the actual wound.

He sighed and turned around to see Judy doing the most peculiar thing, Judy had gotten several things throughout the room and had started to make a semi-dome with said things.

His brows rose as he picked up and keyed the small mic.

"Hey, uh, what is Judy doing?" He asked the small mic.

He heard a crackle then a feminine voice spoke.

" _Well, Mr Wilde, she is nesting."_ The voice stated.

"What exactly is she nesting for?" Nick asked again.

" _Well, in her state her strongest instincts are that of a bunny, and bunnies tend to mate a lot. So she is preparing a space to raise her babies, with you specifically"_ The voice explained.

Nick felt a blush rise up neck and reach his face.

"O-okay" H stuttered out.

He dropped the microphone and ran a hand down his face. He really couldn't wait for the cure to be finished.

Just as he was going to ask another question, he felt a small nudge at his ankle and looked down to see Judy looking up at him with those huge expectant eyes.

He looked down at her as she hopped away then followed her to the nest she had made. She looked towards him, back at the nest, and back towards him again.

' _I think she wants you to get into the nest'_

Nick looked up to see a speaker built into the ceiling.

"Yeah, I would have thought that, thank you" He said in an unappreciative tone.

He sighed and hopped up and over the small barrier of the nest, he looked around it and sniffed at it. He didn't really know what a good nest looked like. He curled up to one side and sent Judy a toothy smile. She hopped in and sat on her hunches on the other side.

She looked at him a second more before hopping over to him and curling up against his stomach. He felt his insides churn at being this close to Judy, he couldn't help but let out a low rumble at the show of affection.

In return she let out a small and adorable Purr. He smiled as Judy burrowed herself deeper into himself and fell asleep. The lights suddenly flicked out and Nick felt himself become groggier. He tried to stay awake be he eventually fell asleep.

Nick awoke to the sound of the metallic door clicking open, he blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the huge bulky form of the Chief.

"Uh hey, Chief" Nick said in his deep, sleep deprived voice.

"Wilde" The chief acknowledged.

The two males sat there for a second.

"How is she doing?" The chief asked with a note of sincerity in his voice.

Nick picked up on it but decided not to push on it.

"She's doing good" Nick stated.

He heard the chief sigh.

"I need to apologize Wilde. I should've trusted you and Hopps" He took a pause before continuing "I've at least tried to change my view to something, less, spieciest" He said digging something out of his pocket.

He pulled out a pen and a ZPD application form.

"Hopps would've wanted you to hand this in, probably" He said with a small smile.

Nick took it with great hesitation.

The Chief turned back to his stoic self and said,

"I need you out of here in ten minutes, the press want to talk to you about what had happened" He sighed and nodded.

The chief left and Nick attempted to get up, only to be stopped by a long whine from below him. He looked down to see two huge amethyst eyes looking up at him.

He sighed again, _Those eyes are gonna be the end of me._

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Leroy:**

 **I was thinking about letting Stu use a Taser, but I doubt that they would let civilians have weapons that can temporarily disable people into the ZPD. The reason Stu didn't storm in and demand what he wanted as because he was overwhelmed by the different predators. Also the Vixen will get what's coming to her in about chapter 15 or so, so stay tuned!**

 **Guest:**

 **Nick really can't catch a break can he?**

Proofread by Jose godines


	11. Chapter 11

The pit 11

 _ **Nick**_

Nick was in front of the largest crowd he had ever seen in his life.

There were all different kinds of mammals in the massive crowd, all of them looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry what?" He said and flinched when the speakers blasted his voice across the crowd.

He looked back to the small hedgehog that had asked him the question.

"Mr Wilde sir, we were informed you helped with the case?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I did" He said trying to gain his confidence.

The entire crowd wrote down notes and looked back up to him. The large buffalo pointed to a meerkat and nodded towards him.

"Mr Wilde! Is it true you were with Judy Hopps in the museum?" He asked

"Yes, me and Judy were in the museum" Nick stated.

"Is it true what the vixen from ZNN said?" An elephant asked.

"Uh, well" Nick was cut off and pushed back by a large hoof.

"Mr Wilde will not be taking any more questions" He stated and walked ahead while pushing Nick back into the hospital.

They walked in silence to the elevators and paused to wait for the silver doors to open.

"Uh, Chief?" Nick asked.

Bogo merely grunted in response.

"Why did you stop the press conference?" Nick asked.

"Well, everyone has their first press conference, some good others not so good. Take Judy for example" He let out a chuckle as they stepped into elevator and selected the second floor.

Nick didn't exactly find the humour in the situation but laughed anyway.

Nick was about to start some small talk to find more about the buffalo when said buffalo's radio crackled to life.

"Sir, we have a problem!" The radio blasted.

"What is it?" The chief demanded.

"It's Hopps sir" The radio replied and Nick's pointy ears jerked up.

"What about Hopps?" Bogo asked again.

"She's escaped" The voice said again.

 _ **Judy**_

Judy paced around the room in front of the doorway.

It had been a considerable amount of time and he hadn't returned. She scowled towards the door that has kept her captive. She noticed a slim slice of light shining.

She slowly hopped over to it and nudged it with her twitching nose.

It creaked and opened.

Her mind went on overdrive as a million possibilities were open to her, she could go wherever she wanted. But she only would with her mate.

She was distracted when a scent of fruit caught her small nose and she craned her head to see another room in the large burrow.

She walked through the threshold and saw a massive room filled with different mammals eating. The scent she was looking for found her nose again.

She looked over to see on top of a ledge a bag of carrots. Her stomach grumbled and she licked her lips at the thought of having snack.

Abruptly a fuss was made near the entrance and people started to run out of the room while Judy stayed in, unnoticed.

She manoeuvred her way to the top of the shelf and grabbed the bag between her teeth. She hopped back down and headed back to her nest.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick sprinted full speed down the hallway to the temporary home he and Judy had been staying in.

He slid to a stop and pushed the already open door open even further.

He stood in the doorway puffing and took a quick glance around the room. He spotted Judy sitting right there, curled up into a small ball of fluff snoring away.

"Hey Chief!" Nick called behind him.

"What is it Wilde?" He asked back.

"Judy's right here he said with a smirk.

The chief said something into his radio Nick couldn't hear and marched off towards the doctor's offices. As soon as he walked in loud yelling was heard, followed by even more yelling.

Nick decided that the yelling was probably going to take a long time so he waltzed over to Judy and jumped into the little nest she had made. She smiled at him and came over to nuzzle his chest.

Nick couldn't help but feel a bit warm at the contact.

He curled up and watched Judy hop over to the other side of their nest as she pulled out an entire bag of carrots. Nick snickered at how stereotypical it looked.

She dragged the bag over to Nick and plopped herself down next to his head. She stayed there a second before hopping up again and wandering to the bag again and dragging it closer to Nick.

He eyed it closely as Judy pulled out a carrot.

She carried it over to him and sat it down near his long muzzle. She sat again and looked down at the carrot and back up to his mouth.

"Oh, ho. No thanks Carrots, carrots aren't for me" He chuckled.

She tilted her head adorably as her eyes grew bigger than dinner plates.

She leant her head down and nibbled at the carrot before nudging it over to Nick. He sighed and picked it up and took a large bite out of it and crunched it down with his large canines.

She beamed as her gift was accepted and eaten. She hopped over to him and rubbed her head up against his cheek in a show of affection.

Nick chuckled and ran his paw down her soft velvety ears, she purred and curled up against his chest while looking up at the door.

Only a second later the chief burst through the door and glared at Judy.

"Make sure she stays here" He grunted and left.

"He seems like a barrel of laughs" Nick said with heavy sarcasm, knowing Judy wouldn't respond, let alone understand him.

 _ **Stu and Bonnie**_

 _I can't believe this!_ Stu thought angrily about his luck.

He had just received a call from one of his children about this year's harvest.

In short it had gone terribly. After that the cottontail business had caught wind of that they had tried to purchase a majority of the fields. They had even called the bank about the Hopps family going bankrupt, well it was kind of true but Stu would never admit that after all they were in debt _$900,000_ dollars!

Stu didn't even understand how they could be that much in debt! If they didn't fix this quickly they might have to give the farm up. All the colour drained from his face at the mere thought of it, so he decided to focus on packing his bags.

They were going to see Judy one more time before they left, which meant they would have to face that horrid fox again.

Stu sighed and looked over to Bonnie who was washing her face from the tears she had shed.

"Doin' okay there Bon?" He asked with concern in his tone.

"Y-yeah, I just can't believe it! I've known Mary for so long! I can't believe she would do this!" Bonnie was of course referring to Mary Cottontail.

"I know Bon, It's not right" He said with a sad tone.

"Well, we better get going" Stu said.

"Yeah, I g-guess so" She said as she hiccupped.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick was awoken by the slam of the door.

He looked up to see the same buck that had peppered sprayed him yesterday. He sighed and looked around for Judy.

He spotted her on the other side of the nest, licking herself.

Nick had to do a double take at what she was doing. She was licking her arm and rubbing it down her fore head.

His thoughts were interrupted by a country accent.

"Hey Jude, me and your mother are leaving today" He said with a sincere tone towards Judy.

She just gave them a disapproving look and hopped over in front of Nick in a territorial display.

The Buck sighed and continued.

"Well, the farm hasn't been doing too well lately and we might not be able to see you again if we don't make it out of this rough patch" He said with tears forming in his eyes.

He noticed the doe and motioned for her to come over to Nick while Stu continued to have a teary one sided conversation with Judy as she cleaned herself.

"Hi, Nick Wilde" He said with fake cheer.

"Bonnie" She replied in a deadpan tone.

Nick noticed what she was doing but decided to try to play himself out of it.

"Well, Bonnie, it is very nice to meet you. You said that you had a problem at the farm?" Nick asked.

"Yep" She replied again with no emotion.

"Well, what kind of problem is it?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"What's It to you fox?" She sneered.

Nick pretended to not even hear her last statement and continued with his emotional charm.

"Well, I happen to be popular all over Zootopia. Which means I have connections with a lot of people, as well as a lot of companies" He said with a smile.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked getting annoyed.

Nick mentally sighed.

"I'm trying to help you!" He nearly yelled.

Bonnie's expression turned to one of shock.

"I want to try to get you with some of my connections in the city if you have too much produce. I can get lawyers if you need them, I can get some people who need work to work for you!" He said with an angry tone, He noticed that Stu was also looking at him.

"R-really?" She said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Nick noted how fast she went form ignoring and aggressive to paying full attention to him

 _Emotional Bunnies,_ Nick thought trying to think of a way to get the upper hand in the situation.

"Of course, so what's the problem?" He asked with painfully fake cheer in his voice.

"W-well, we didn't have enough produce this year and couldn't pay what we needed to so now our competition, the Cottontail family is trying to buy us out" She said with heavy sadness in her voice.

"How much do you need?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Nine hundred thousand" She said, before bursting out in tears and running over to her husband and hugging him tightly.

Nick nearly chocked at the number reaching his ears, _How did they get that much in debt?!_

He flicked his mind into over drive trying to figure out a way to make this go their way. The chance of getting and paying off a loan that big was very low, being from out of town and having no credit in the city what so ever.

A sudden thought popped up in his mind. A thought only Judy would probably ever have.

His bank account right now had about 1.2 million dollars in it, just waiting to be spent, the cogs and gears started to turn in his head.

Was he really going to just give some random country Rabbits over a quarter of his life savings?

He thought to himself, What would Judy do in this situation?

He groaned as he slowly forced his mind to accept the idea. _Well, at least they won't be able to put me in for tax evasion._ He thought with a chuckle.

"Hey Bonnie I think I have an idea" Nick said towards the doe.

 **Hey there!**

 **So first of all I would like to give a shout out to Jose Godlines. He has helped me with some proofreading a lot and its really showed!**

 **Leave a review if you like where this t=story is headed and stay woke for the next chapter where that vixen is finally going to get what coming to her!**


	12. Chapter 12

_The pit 12_

 _ **Nick**_

He was having flashbacks of the moment under the bridge, except a lot more wet.

He had just finished his plan explaining how he would just love to help save the Hopps farm by putting a big black gaping hole into his savings account. The moment he had finished explaining he had been tackled to the ground by a sobbing bunny.

"You really mean it?" He asked as he continued to sob into Nick's shirt.

"Yeah, of course" Nick replied trying to end this part of his day as quickly as possible.

"Even after we were so mean?" Stu blubbered at him.

"Yeah, everything said is forgotten I guess" Nick said with an awkward smile.

"But why?" Stu asked again.

"Well, Judy helped me out of a rough time so why not help her?" He said with a smile growing on his muzzle.

It was true, Nick was in a very rough time, and he had been for a couple years. His life had been on repeat, doing the same thing over and over again. But then came this little bunny that tried to turn his life around, of course his egotistical self had ignored her.

He still felt he owed something to her, she could've gone straight to the ZPD with the newfound evidence, but no. She had come straight to Nick and begged for his forgiveness.

He owed her everything.

For most of his life he had wanted to stop hustling, to live a normal life without having to hide his face from certain Mammals. But now he was hoping to get on the right side of the law, people would look to him for help.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open as Judy's parents left.

"Thank you so much Nick! Anything you need, just give us a call" Bonnie said as she walked out of the room.

Nick sighed as he watched them leave, the first time they'd met Stu had pepper sprayed him in the shower. Now he was crying with happiness from Nick helping them.

Not even a second later his pointy ears head a small creak and he looked up to see a grey wolf looking at him, his nameplate read ' _Wolford'_

"Nick? Nick Wilde?" He asked.

"The one and only" He replied with a smirk.

The wolfs face lit up as he moved forward, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

He slowly gave it to Nick, who took it with a quiet 'thanks' Nick then took to unfolding the paper. When it was finally unfolded he started to read.

 _Nick Wilde, on behalf of the Zootopia, ZPD and ZNN, we are sorry for your breach of privacy. Aleksandra Gaverski was put on trial at court today. Your absence required the Chief of Police to take matters in his own hands, because the incident happened under his watch.._

 _Aleksandra Gaverski has illegally infiltrated a police precinct, had a fake identity with her and then used information without your consent. She also illegally represented Zootopia University._

 _ZNN has chosen to give you a single large lump sum instead of the smaller payments that were proposed, Judy Hopps who was also included in the payment is ineligible to collect hers, as she was under the influence at the time of the incident. Judy's payment will be included and sent to your account.  
_

 _In addition, a Five Hundred Meter restraining order has been placed on Aleksandra Gaverski, the restraining order will be valid until March, 31_ _st_ _, 2028._

He looked up to Wolford.

"So, they took it to court?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was a pretty big one actually" Wolford said while pulling out his phone.

"What happened to the vixen?" Nick asked.

"They were thinking about giving her time actually, but ZNN admitted to giving her the assignment. So the police department sued them" Wolford said as his phone vibrated and he scrambled to answer it.

"Huh" Nick hummed to himself as Wolford began to chat away excitedly.

He felt a small nudge on his leg and looked down to see Judy looking up at him with those big, happy eyes. She walked behind his back and came back with his green Pawiian shirt in her mouth.

She hopped over to his front and jumped over and onto his legs. She dropped her gift onto his lap and curled up into a ball watching him.

"For me?" Nick said, while picking the shirt up.

He instantly got a massive whiff of Judy's more feminine scent. He had to be careful around her, he'd almost lost control in the shower. Instead of smelling it, he unbuttoned it and slung it around his shoulders. Over the top of the plain white shirt he was wearing.

It didn't help with Judy's scent came a lot more prominent. He decided to do something he should've done when he got here. He picked up the microphone and put the earpiece in his ear.

"Thank you fluff, it fits perfectly" he said with a smirk.

"Hey guys, could you get Judy some clothes. She's rather distracting waltzing around naked" Nick said as he peered up at the only camera in the room.

" _Yeah, that probably would make some sense"_ He heard the badger crackle through the earpiece.

 _ **Judy**_

Inside Judy was bouncing around with excitement, the first part of her plan was completed. He was now wearing the shirt she had heavily scented. He hadn't reacted the way she wanted to when she sat in his crotch but that didn't matter.

Now all she had to do was wait.

While she was waiting she heard a metallic click and the door opened, she saw the badger walk in with a pile of cloth in her paws. She dropped it on the table and walked a safe distance from her mate.

She ignored the weird sounds coming from their muzzles and instead focused on the cloth. Her curiosity took over as she hopped up onto a chair and onto the table.

She grabbed the cloth in her teeth and jumped away before the two could see her. She made her way into the makeshift nest and put the cloth down in one end.

She heard the big door close and looked over to see her mate looking around the table. Her thoughts went back to after the shower incident. In rabbit courtship, the buck would chase a doe around. If he caught her he got to court her, even after it the doe could still turn him down.

But turning her mate down was the last thing in her mind.

If the buck catches the doe and she accepts him as a possible mate, she will give him gifts and stay with him. If she decides he is the one she wants she will mark him and start another game of catch.

When the buck catches the doe, he marks her. Sure Judy had marked him earlier but that didn't really matter. Judy was convinced that he would mark her back.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick was confused. He saw the badger put the clothes on the table, but they were gone. He took one more look on the bed.

He felt a small smack on the back of his leg, and turned around to see Judy giving him a cheeky grin. She looked at him a second more before revealing that she was sitting on the pair of clothes.

"Hey!" He said with agitation and went to grab the clothes.

Just as his paw was about to touch the shirt they were ripped out of his reach. He looked up to see Judy backing away with the clothes in her mouth.

He walked towards her before she darted to the other side of the room.

"You want to try me rabbit?" He said while putting fake authority in his voice.

He narrowed his eyes before lunging at her, he easily evaded him and jumped under his body, before sliding to a stop.

After about ten minutes of Nick trying to catch Judy, he finally had her in a corner. He grinned and looked at her.

"Carrots, you would make a great criminal" He said before reaching out and grabbing her waist with both of his paws.

She squeaked and kicked In his paws, but he didn't relent. He made his way over to the nest and put Judy in it.

"Drop" He said while pointing to the clothes in her mouth.

She looked up at him and backed away, looking for an escape.

"Oh, no. You're not escaping this time" Nick said as he climbed into the nest. He walked towards her on all fours and trapped her.

"Fluff, drop" He said as he sat.

She looked up into his eyes, but didn't do anything.

He jumped at her and caught her small body in his arms, he grabbed the clothes and wrestled them out of her mouth.

He placed them to the side, before being thrown under Judy.

He almost screamed at how strong she was, just before Nick was chasing his prey. But now he was the prey.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was fun to write and I hope you liked what happened. If you guys want to know when I plan to have Judy receive the cure, it should be in a chapter or two.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Pit 13**_

 **Okay so I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. It started about a month ago and it has turned out to be something great, I'm glad you guys like it. I plan for this story to have a lot more than just this bit of Judy on Nighthowlers.**

 _ **Nick**_

His heart pounded as he stared into Judy's predator eyes, he saw a savage fire burn behind them. She had both her paws on his shoulders and was sitting on his chest.

"H-hey Carrots, we can sort this-" He was stopped when she shifted and moved her head down to his neck. She slowly started to nuzzle his chin and neck.

Fire exploded in Nicks body as she slowly nuzzled his body. He shivered as he felt Judy's smaller body press up against his. He pushed against her but she held strong and continued to show her endearment to him.

They stayed like that for a while, Judy slowly nuzzling Nick. She eventually lost the fire and became tired, she unsaddled herself and slowly curled herself up in a small ball on his chest.

Nick was pretty confused, after all her other advances he expected for her to be more aggressive. He sighed at her unusual behaviour and rested his head on his arms.

His mind had only caught up with the events over the last 3 weeks. First Judy had come back to him and apologized, then she had asked him to come along. After they had gotten the evidence they found out that Bellwether was the big criminal and behind all the savage attacks.

Then after Judy was shot with a different strain of a Nighthowler pellet and she marked Nick, lude images of her appeared in his mind and he stopped that thought along with the images. He was also now officially broke only having a quarter of his savings to spend, hopefully his new job would help pay some of that back.

He let out another heavy sigh as his eyelids started to droop and he let out a yawn. This should be all over soon anyway, the cure can't be that far from being finished, can it?

Apparently not.

In the early hours of the morning, the Badger known as Dr. Honey burst through the door. Nick and Judy woke and jumped at the loud sound. Judy hid between Nick's legs as she peered at the doctor.

He felt a wet spot on the inside of his thigh but ignored it, it was probably just Judy's drool or something.

"Nick, I have some great news" She stated.

"And that great news is?" He asked while glancing at the clock. _1:53 AM._

"Well, we just finished the cure" She said with excitement.

If Nick had water in his mouth he would've spit it out.

"Really?" He asked, excitement showing in his voice.

"Yes! We just had a major breakthrough, thanks to you and Judy's input on the research" She said while pulling out some paper from her pocket.

"I need you to sign this so we have consent to give it to her" She said as she handed it to Nick, as well as a pen.

He quickly signed it and gave it back to the badger.

"So when will she be back to normal?" He eagerly asked.

"Well, it should be in a few hours actually" She said and gave him a smug look.

"Well Nick, if I were you I'd prepare a speech to give to her after she wakes up. Because I'm sure shed love an explanation as to why she has her mark and scent all over you" She said with a cheeky smile.

Nick groaned and leant back in his little nest Judy had made for him. Over the last couple weeks he had come to like the solitary room he and Judy had stayed in. It smelled like Judy, mostly, and he had become used to sleeping next to Judy's small but warm body.

He sighed as his eyes flicked over to Judy who was preoccupied by a piece of fluff most likely from the sheets she had torn up. She batted it high into the air and got down low, wiggling her backside for Nick to see and jumped high into the air, grabbing it in her teeth.

She brought it over to him and dropped it at his feet, looking up to him with her adorable eyes. _What are you going to say when I explain this mess to you?_ He thought to himself.

He would miss her savage self, which was an odd thought. Was it because she might not want him when became sane again? He wasn't really sure. He defiantly knew that he feels, something for Judy. He had never really felt love before but this might as well be it.

Whenever she would feel lonely or affectionate she would come up to him and gently nuzzle his fur. It set fireworks off in his body and make him flush. Despite the warm feelings he had never tried to make a move back on her. But why? 

He shook his head before he got a headache about thinking about this. He yawned as the adrenaline from hearing the news wore off.

He decided that this would be enough for the morning. He hopped in his nest and looked around the room before spotting Judy's small form sniffing at a pillow on the ground.

"Hey Judy" He cooed towards her. She turned and instantly hopped over to him and jumped up onto the bed and hopped into their nest.

She hopped over to him and sat down next to him and laid her head on her paws while she watched him.

Eventually he rolled over and went to sleep.

 _ **Judy**_

She watched his sleeping form for a while before she hopped gracefully over him and curled herself up against his thighs, right in his crotch.

She positioned herself so that her legs were curled around his leg and continued what she had started before she was interrupted.

She decided that if her mate was going to pleasure her yet, then she would have to do it herself. She slowly latched her paws onto the fur on his stomach and pulled herself upwards, creating a grinding sensation in-between her legs.

She let out a quiet moan and continued.

 _ **Nick**_

He awoke yet again to fell something pull on his stomach fur. He almost let out a curse but then his thoughts awoke and told him that it was probably Judy having a nightmare.

He slowly opened his eyes, but stopped as he felt something warm and sticky slowly run down his leg and onto the bed sheets.

Did he just piss himself?

No, he would've felt himself do it.

He quickly rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple time and blinked once before looking down to his left leg. He found Judy latched onto his leg with a dopey smile on her face as she panted with her tongue out.

Oh, no.

"You've got to be kidding me" He said aloud, Judy looked up towards him and slowly crawled up his body. Dragging herself in an intimate way up him, letting certain spots of her body grind up against him. When she eventually reached her target. Which was his neck, and licked from his jaw to his ear and an antagonizing slow pace.

He shivered at the intimate touch, before jumping at the loud crash of the metal door. The tigress leapt in with excitement.

"It's finished!" She announced while fist pumping in the air.

"The cure?" Nick asked.

"Of course" She replied with eagerness.

"When can she get it?" He asked while pulling Judy off of his neck.

The tigresses face turned into a more professional one as she looked at the clipboard she was holding before replying

"In about an hour, we can give you 15 minutes before we have to leave to go to the hospital. Get cleaned up, and we will have to put some clothes on Mrs. Hopps. There is expected to be a lot of press at the ZPD entrance and the hospital." She said, before nodding an leaving.

He let out a slow long breath and looked over to Judy who yawned and curled up to his side, he slowly picked her up and placed her in his lap. He took her eras in his hands and gently gave her and ear rub. She purred in response and leant her back up against him.

"Well, my Savage Carrot, it's been fun. But let's get you dressed so we can get you back to normal" He said before getting up and grabbing a towel for his shower.

 _ **!5 minutes later**_

Nick now sat on the bed with Judy, who was pulling at and nibbling her new clothes, which was a basic pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. Nick was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans.

Eventually a lion opened the door and motioned for them to follow without even telling them his name.

Nick picked Judy up and walked out of the door. As soon as he passed the thresh hold he was surrounded by three mammals in uniforms and escorted through the precinct.

Soon they had arrived at the massive glass doors as two rhinos stood guard, Nick could see why.

There was easily two hundred mammals crowded around the entrance, all with microphones and notepads.

Thousands of questions were being screamed at him, he felt Judy shiver and he looked down to see her quivering and trying to burrow herself deep into him.

Slowly put her down and she quickly hid herself behind his legs and peeked around them at the reporters. Nick took his hoodie off and picked Judy up with the hoodie.

He manoeuvred the hoodies sleeves around her so she was tightly tucked into Nick's body and was shielded from the media crows.

He felt her tiny paws latch onto his white under shirt and her face push up against him. He slowly gave the small black ball a pat and nodded to one of the rhinos who opened the massive glass doors to face the massive crowd.

His ears immediately screamed as thousands of questions were shouted at him.

"Is Mrs Hopps still with the ZPD?"

"Why weren't the press aloud to question the victims?"

"Is the ZPD hiding anything about Judy Hopps?"

"Nick, were you hired to help with the ZPD?"

"Is it true that Judy's savage condition is different to the other victims?"

Nick ignored all of them and pushed his way through with the help of small group of protection. He held tight onto Judy as they reached the car they were going to take to the hospital.

It was a discrete black sedan with tinted windows.

They hopped in and the heavy door was shut behind them by a rhino. The driver of the car, a golden retriever looked back at them.

"Hey there bud, so I'm going to take you to Zootopia General, right?" The retriever asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Nick replied.

"Alright then, buckle up!" He announced before hitting the gas and screeching away.

Judy gave a squeak and shuffle around in his lap. She soon popped her head out of his hoodie and looked up at him.

"Hey Carrots, we'll be there soon" He said with a pat to her head.

She continued to look up at him before nuzzling the hand he used to touch her, something similar to electricity shot down his arm and spread butterflies into his stomach.

She nuzzled him again before returning to his hoodie where she sat for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

He sighed as the hospital came into view, this was it.

He started to zone out as the car stopped, and even more ZPD officers opened the door and assisted him out. His ears didn't pick up any sounds as he was pushed into the front doors of the hospital.

He and Judy were sat into a room and he was given a form to fill out. After he had done that they were again moved to a different room.

He finally realized that this was the last room.

He was sitting beside Judy's bed as she sat on her haunches. Eventually a nurse came into the room, a doe. Judy's hackles rose but Nick put a comforting hand on her back.

"Hello Nick. My name is Dorothy, but just call me Dee" She said.

"Well Dee, how is this gonna work?" He asked.

"Well, were going to get you to just distract Judy while we inject her with the cure, then she will eventually pass out. After that we will move her into a more comfortable position and put a drip in her arm" Dee explained.

"Okay, so when will she be getting injected with the cure thing?" Nick asked.

"Well, right now" Dee explained as she pulled something similar to an epi pen out of her pocket.

She approached Judy as she growled at the doe.

"Does she do this to everyone?" Dee asked as she uncapped the pen.

"Just the females" Nick said with. Cheeky grin.

Nick held Judy tight as Dee leaned over and pushed the pen up against Judy's thigh. The pen made a high pitched clicking sound as it penetrated Judy's skin.

She made a slight whine but eventually started to get drowsy.

"Goodbye Savage Carrots" Nick said as he looked into her eyes that dilated from savage slits to normal, round pupils.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Pit 14_

 _ **Nick**_

Nick awoke with a yawn, showing off all his teeth and letting his tongue loll out the side of his mouth.

Yesterday had easily tired him out, the press combined with the waiting and then signing all the damned paperwork. He was exhausted.

He was allowed to stay in Judy's room, on a chair next to her bed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a metallic squeak from said bed. He looked over and to his astonishment, Judy wasn't there.

He was instantly on his feet as he looked around the small hospital room, his eyes scanned each wall.

As he turned back to the bed a grey blur smashed into his chest and sent him flying back into the ground.

"AH! She's still savage!" He yelled.

"No I'm not" Judy said from atop him.

Nick's jaw hung from his face as he stared up at Judy, he was about to talk but stopped when Judy socked him in the jaw.

The hit wasn't too hard but it defiantly took him by surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he raised his arms in defeat.

"That was for keeping me waiting! You Jerk!" She shouted at him.

Nick's arms dropped in heavy confusion.

"What?" He quietly asked as Judy continued on her rant.

"For three weeks! Three weeks you kept me waiting! And one of those three weeks I was in heat!" She yelled right at him,

"I'm sorry? I-I just wanted y-your consent Judy" Nick said meekly from under her.

She was breathing heavily as her features softened and changed.

"Oh Nick" She said and leant down and kissed him. Their lips touched and the world stopped for Nick, the floor disappeared from underneath him. It ended all to quickly as he was brought back down to earth by Judy pulling away from him.

Her heavy breathing was replaced by a slight pant when her features changed to something more, seductive.

"You know, I'm still in heat" She said as she looked over his body and licked her lips, she could feel a confidence she didn't know she had start to show in her.

"Y-you are?" Nick asked quietly as he stared at Judy's curvy form, she was only wearing a hospital gown. The room suddenly grew a lot hotter than usual as Nick slowly started to rise his long muzzle to hers.

She caught him eyeing her figure and blushed, his face getting closer by every second.

"I- I know a way you could pay me back for keeping me waiting" She stuttered, the confidence fading away as his nose was only inches away from hers.

Slowly their lips connected and sparks of emotion and passion flew through them both. Nicks paws rested on Judy's hips as she straddled him and Judy's own paws started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

The slow, passionate kiss they had started turned into something more lustful. Nick felt Judy's smaller tongue rush up against his canines, sending euphoric feelings through his system.

Meanwhile his hands were busy gently massaging Judy's hips, slowly creeping up her back to cup her head. He used his claws to trace patterns through her silky fur on the way up and he felt Judy's body shiver against his own.

He pulled back and slowly started to kiss Judy's jaw, slowly making his way down to her neck. She let out a soft moan and pressed her body further into Nick's.

Nick was lost in the feeling of everything when he licked over her collarbone and gently bit down on it, sending electric shocks of pleasure into her body. She went rigid in his grip and his eyes instantly shot open and he panicked.

"Oh god. S-sorry Judy I-I didn't mean to! I was just lost in-" He was silenced by Judy placing a hand over his mouth. His glowing green eyes looked up at hers, and he was surprised to see slightly savage slits. They were round but had a more oval shape to them, like somewhere in between sane and savage.

She mumbled something inaudible to Nick and lunged back down to him.

 _ **Judy**_

Somewhere in her mind she had turned savage.

That small moment where Nick had bitten her, it had set something carnal off. Something that made her fall savage again.

She was still in control of her body, except it just felt a bit more comfortable. Like it was perfectly natural.

She ground her hips against Nick's as she moaned again, louder than before. She followed her instincts and kicked tore her robe off and looked down at Nicks semi dressed state.

She tore the remnants of his shirt off with her teeth and stared into his eyes, her body started to purr when she realized she finally had him where she wanted him.

The fire between her legs grew with each slow step she took towards him.

 _ **Nick**_

Nick gulped as he stared into Judy's semi savage eyes, waiting for her to do something. She slowly started to stalk towards him. Every time she advanced, he crawled backwards a bit.

He wasn't sure if she was savage or just playing around, but he wasn't going to take any chances after the way she ripped his shirt open.

She slowly stalked towards him until his back was pressed up against the wall, he gulped and stared into Judy's eyes. He saw a lust filled fire burning behind them.

She slowly stalked towards him, like a predator stalking its prey. She added some extra way to her hips before abruptly leaping towards him an landed on him with a slight thud.

The air was forced out of his lungs and he gasped for air.

Judy's savage image was ruptured when she suddenly snapped back to herself.

"Oh! Oh my god Nick, are you okay! I didn't for that to happen" She quickly explained and had a sad look on her muzzle.

"It's okay Judy, you just knocked the wind out of me, that's all" Nick wheezed out, it was a slight lie. Truthfully he had felt as if an elephant had stomped on his ribcage a couple of times he didn't want Judy to feel bad.

She let out a sad sigh before speaking.

"Gods, all that build up just for me to ruin it" She said and face pawed herself.

"Wait, so you could remember being savage?" Nick asked.

"Well yeah, most of it" She replied.

"Huh" Nick said and was about to continue when the door opened to show a capybara in doctors clothing looking down at a clipboard.

"Alright Mrs. Hopps you-" He stopped when he didn't spot Judy on her bed and looked around the room and spotted the two on the floor.

Judy squeaked and tried to cover herself with Nick's tail. The capybara sighed and called for a nurse to get another gown.

He left and shut the door behind him.

"You know Carrots, Foxes only let other females touch their tail if their a possible mate" Nick whispered into Judy's ear, trying to embarrass her.

The opposite happened as she suddenly whirled around and smacked him in the face again, he yelped and fell over.

"And that's another thing. Why didn't you mark me back!" She yelled at him.

"Again Fluff, it's about consent" Nick said while overplaying the hit and looking dazed.

"I marked you like 5 times and not once did you even do anything!" She yelled, louder at him. She was absolutely furious with him. She was interrupted by Nick's smooth voice cutting through her thoughts like butter.

"You know Judy, you look awfully cute when your naked and mad" Nick said while chuckling.

Her mood deteriorated and her entire body flushed, she quickly walked over to the bed with her back towards him.

Even though he enjoyed the view he couldn't see it for any longer when she ripped the sheets off the bed and wrapped most of it around her body, like an oversized towel.

He heard a knock at the door and a female voice call something about a robe into the room, Judy stopped her glaring and turned and walked to the door.

Time slowed down as a plan quickly formed in his head. It could get his head smacked in by a furious bunny or it could get him out of the hole he had dug himself into.

He quickly and silently hopped up and took one massive step, strategically landing his foot on the sheet extra sheet that she was dragging across the floor.

It had the desired effect as the makeshift robe Judy had made came loose and she slipped on the floor, falling backwards with her eyes closed. Waiting for the eventual painful impact on the back of her head.

Instead, two russet arms caught her and she opened her eyes to find herself staring into Nick's. She felt her body heat up at being this close and she struggled not to squirm under his gaze.

"You know I said your look cute when you angry and naked, but I forgot to mention how sexy you are" Nick said in his most charming voice.

"Nick" She said in a monotone voice.

Nick's heart plummeted as he heard her tone, now he would prepare to get a paw to the face.

"Y-yeah?" Nick reluctantly said.

"If you keep saying these things I will mate with you right now, I don't care if is against your will or if everybody in my family is watching" She said as fire burst into her eyes.

"That's no problem for me, but it would be a bit weird if your mom and dad watched" Nick said with a grin forming on his face.

Judy faked disgust and pointed towards the door.

"Alright, go fetch me my robe" She said like she owned him.

"Sure thing Carrots" He said and walked over to the door.

He opened it to reveal a brown doe with blocky glasses staring down at a clipboard, oblivious to Nick.

He lightly bopped her on her nose and cleared his throat.

She flinched back and looked up at him, she immediantly blushed and tried not to stare at his bare chest.

"Uh Here i-is Mrs. Hopps' robe" She stuttered out and continued to stare at him even after she had handed him Judy's robe.

"Anything else" He for a second stopped and looked at her name tag "Chelsea?"

"N-no" She said with a huge smile and left.

 _Must be a thing with bunnies,_ Nick thought sarcastically and shut the door.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, i worked through a migraine to get this out and it took a lot out of me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also to that spanish person who reads my stories:**

 **Gracias por revisar la mayoría de mis capítulos!**


	15. Chapter 15

_The Pit 15_

 **Hello everyone!**

 **So first of all, I gotta say sorry to everyone. I haven't updated in a while due to having some end of year exams and all but I've only got one left and I should be going back to normal.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story, hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Judy**_

Judy sat on the hospital bed, watching the conversation between Nick and the doe. By every second passing she was getting angrier.

She couldn't exactly explain why she was getting so mad but she sure felt it.

Judy hopped off the hospital bed and stood with her paws on her hips, waiting for him to turn around.

As soon as he did she bombarded him with questions.

"Who was that? Why was she smiling? What did she give you? Why are you smiling?" She asked in an authoritative tone.

"Well she was a nurse named Chelsea, I have no idea why she was smiling, she gave me your robe, and I'm smiling because throughout this whole thing your naked" Nick finished with his sly smirk plastered on his muzzle.

She realized she was right and snatched the robe out of his hands. She put it on and sat down on the bed, glaring at nothing particular.

"So are you going to give me an explanation as to why you just role played as the press for a second?" Nick asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She felt a small smile rise to her lips as she spoke.

"I felt, protective" She explained "When she smiled at you, I felt so jealous, but I don't know why. She was just handing you a robe" Judy said, feeling bad about getting jealous at the doe.

There was a few seconds of silence before Judy spoke again.

"Look we need to talk a lot" She stated and looked over to Nick, who was still shirtless.

"Yeah, yeah we do" Nick said.

"Well, first of all. What are we?" She asked and saw Nick rise his emeralds to her eyes.

"I don't exactly know Judy, what do you want us to be?" He asked back.

"Well, I think I love you." She blurted out, she didn't wait for him to continue and kept explaining. "I've only known you for a few days Nick, and those days were some of the best of my life. I was doing my dream job with a great mammal by my side, and when you took that employment form my paws I had the greatest feeling. But then I opened my stupid mouth to the whole world and I screwed everything up. That feeling I was talking about, it disappeared when you did" She finished with her head in her paws and her ears hung over her face.

"I'm truly sorry Nick, for everything I took you through" She said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

She took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor. She heard Nick's paw steps slowly approach her bed as he sat down next to her.

She felt a lanky arm around her body as she was pulled into Nick's side, she buried her face into his shirtless body as another tear slowly leaked from her eye and into Nick's coat.

"Judy" Nick softly said into one of her ears.

"Yeah Nick?" She asked.

"I shouldn't of left that day. I overacted to what you said and freaked out. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. Those months that I left you were some of the worst of my life. I stopped hustling and I stopped doing everything really. I felt so empty like I was living in darkness. Then you came back and just like that, all the darkness went away" He said and pulled Judy into a tighter hug.

"Judy I'm happy that you came back and I'm even happier that you love me, I mean that you think that you love me- if you do. I mean it's fine if you don't-" Nick stuttered out, Judy slowly peeked up at him to see his face redder than usual.

"Nick, I'm also happy I love you. I couldn't imagine a better mammal I would be in love with. But I need to know if you love me back, or at least have some kind of feelings for me"

Nick looked down into Judy's eyes, and gulped.

"Judy I'm not sure I love you-" Judy's heart broke at the statement "-yet" Her heart instantly healed itself.

"Look Judy, I'm defiantly feeling something, but I'm not sure what it is. But I'm willing to try with you" He said as he slowly started to let his head descend down to her level.

Judy's insides lit up as she slowly closed her eyes and brought Nick into the kiss, it felt so comfortable to be in Nick's arms, kissing him.

She eventually started to let her paws roam Nick's body as the kiss continued, she ran her paw over his stomach and slowly let it descend to his waistline but was stopped by Nick's paw as he pulled back.

"Look Judy, I'm not saying I don't want to, but I think it would be better if we waited just a bit" He said with a sincere tone.

Judy sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. But how long is just a bit?" She asked as she ran her paw through the fur on his stomach.

"Preferably not a day after you were given the cure for being savage"

"Yeah, I guess that's a good deadline" She said and let out a huge yawn.

"Tired fluff?" He asked with amusement, they had only been awake for about three and a half hours.

She groggily nodded her head against his chest and shuffled over to the pillow, Nick went to get up but was stopped when a small paw grabbed onto his tail.

He looked over to see Judy looking incredibly cute with her ears hanging over her shoulders and giving him the doe eyes.'

"And what exactly so you want?" He asked, knowing she probably wanted something from him.

"Why don't you, stay with me in the bed? The chair can't be that comfortable" She asked and patted a spot beside her.

He sighed and slowly reascended the bed and crawled his way over to her. He got under the covers and Judy was instantly at his side and cuddling into him.

Within a few minutes she was fast asleep and Nick wasn't far from sleep either as the Capybara doctor opened the door again.

"Hello Mr Wilde" He said quietly and started to flick through the clipboard he was holding.

"Anything I need to know?" He asked the doctor.

"Well it is normal for her to be tired or drowsy for the next day or two but if it continues give the hospital a call about it. Other than that she is clear to leave tomorrow" He said.

Just before he left he turned back around to face Nick again.

"Her parents have also notified me that they should be in the city within the next 24 hours" He finished with a nod and then left.

He sighed and wrapped his arm tighter around Judy, eventually letting his lids droop shut as he drifted off to sleep.

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Again Sorry for not being as active as before but I'm hoping to be posting a lot more regularly because of the massive holiday we have in Australia.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

_The Pit 16_

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been reading a lot lately and haven't had the time to update. But I have finally decided to get out another chapter. I'm really sorry about the posting schedule.**

 **Also I'm thinking of replying to / answering any reviews or questions you guys have from now on.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Judy**_

Judy's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke.

She snuggled closer to her bed as she looked around the room, expecting to find the room she stayed in at the ZPD for the last couple weeks but instead her eyes was met with white walls and a white blanket covering her body.

She tried to pull herself up into a sitting position but squeaked as she was pulled back down into the bed. Memories of yesterday flooded back into her mind as she identified the arm that tightened around her body as Nick's.

She turned a little to face him and he mumbled something inaudible in her face before letting out a loud snore right in her face.

' _Charming'_ She thought and took time to admire Nick, the slight part in the curtains revealed the slight beam of light that shone on Nick's face, giving him a glowing look.

She let out a dreamy sigh and cuddled back into his chest where she stayed for another ten minutes when she heard something in the hallway.

She couldn't quite make it out but it sounded like muffled voices, with country accents.

"Oh no" She groaned and let out a frustrated sigh, the last time she saw them hadn't left her in a particularly happy mood with them.

The door burst open to reveal three bunnies, two of which were her parents and the other one was Gemma, a small white bunny with bright blue eyes, Nick jumped awake and clung Judy to his chest.

He groggily looked around the room until his eyes landed on Bonnie and Stu, he let go of Judy.

"H-hey guys" He stuttered out.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Judy said and looked down at Gemma.

"Hey Gem!" She said in a cheery tone.

"HI Aunty Judy!" She replied.

"And why are you all the way in the city?" Judy asked the kit.

"Well Grandpa and Grandpa were going to see you and the said I could come too!" She said while bouncing around the room.

"Well aren't you a lucky bunny"

"I sure am!" Gemma replied and bounced over to the window to look over Zootopia.

An ' _ahem'_ caught Judy's attention from across the room and she turned to see Nick with his shirt on talking to her parents.

She padded over to them and gave both her parents a big hug.

"I've missed you guys" She said truthfully.

"We've missed you too Jude, well we did pay you a visit-"

"Yes dad I'm aware, I remember everything"

Stu's face turned slightly more pale.

"Do you, uh, remember everything?" Stu squeaked out.

"Yes I do dad, even when you pepper sprayed Nick in the shower"

"O-oh well, I never did get to say sorry for that did I Nick?" He asked looking around the room.

"Look dad, I'm not angry I mean with the way you've treated my sisters boyfriends I can't blame you" She said.

"But you do have to apologize to Nick"

"A-alright" He turned to Nick and stared up at him. "I'm sorry for pepper spraying you"

"Oh it's fine, really, water under the bridge" Nick easily replied.

Stu let out a sigh of relief and turned back to his daughter.

"Well honey, we've talked to the very nice doctors and the explained to us that you need to have a month of relaxation. Which we thought could be back home, they also said that Nick had to come along as well" Stu said with cheer.

' _At least he's trying'_ she thought and responded with her own cheery smile.

"Well that's wonderful!" She said "He did kind of sae the farm didn't he?"

"Well that he did! I'm sure he could spend a couple of days on the official Hopps farm tour, we can show him the carrot harvesting machine and the wheat harvester as well' Stu continued to ramble until he was stopped by Nick.

"As wonderful as that all sounds if I'm going to come on this trip I'm going to have to pack some bags" He said and started to walk towards the door.

"How about we meet at the lobby in an hour? I don't live too far from here" He called and without bothering for an answer shut the door behind him.

A few seconds of silence followed before a squeaky voice piped up.

"Who was that?" Gemma asked and took a hold of Judy's hand.

"That was Nick" Judy replied to the young rabbit.

"Nick's a fox" She stated.

"Well that he is" Judy replied with a smile growing on her face.

"But he was sleeping with you, like mommy and daddy do" She said with curiosity filling her eyes.

Judy felt her face flush slightly when she answered.

"Yes he was"

"But he isn't a rabbit" She stated again.

"Yes, he isn't a rabbit"

The young girl stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Does that mean I can call him Uncle Nick?" She asked.

"You can call him whatever you want" Judy answered with a giggle.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Judy and her family sat in the waiting bay with the car idling when they heard a knock on the window.

Judy turned to see Nick in his atrocious outfit with a big smile on his face, he mouthed the words ' _open up'_ to her.

"Can you guys unlock the door for Nick please" She asked her parents.

"Sure thing sweetie" And with a click of the lock the doors were open.

He popped open the door and leant in.

"Do you want me to put my bags in the back?" He asked and held up his duffle bag.

"Uh yeah, just throw them in the tray" Stu responded.

As soon as the door slammed shut both of her parents turned to face her.

"Does he wear that everywhere?" Stu asked.

"Unfortunately yes he does" She replied, they were obviously referencing to his outfit.

"Are you sure? Like maybe it's a joke or something"

"No, it isn't"

The door opened to reveal Nick with the same smile on his face.

"Let's get the road trip started!"

 **Well, that was a horrible chapter, just a bunch of garbage. But hey, I hope you enjoyed it! I Kinda wrote this at 11 pm on Christmas Eve so be grateful.**

 **Nah just kidding, a big apology for leaving the update so damn late, im going to post 2 chapters before next year, maybe.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

_The pit 17_

 _ **In the car.**_

Gemma looked towards Nick as he watched the multiple flick by the car, her eyes eventually fell down to his tail.

She watched it slowly swish back and forth next to him, she liked the way it twitched whenever Grandma or Grandpa would talk to him.

She wriggled her way out of her aunts grasp and plopped down next to his tail without him noticing, the adults seemed to be in an important talk.

She very slowly reached over and rested her hand lightly on the surface of his tail. She lost focus on everything else as her mind registered how soft his tail is, it felt like she was grabbing a velvet cloud or something.

She was so intrigued by it when it twitched under her light grip and tickled her fingers and she knew she wouldn't let go, so she did the opposite. She shuffled closer to Nick's tail and waited a minute of two before grabbing a paw full of his fur and yanking it towards her.

Meanwhile, before this whole ordeal, Nick was busy watching the buildings of the city he loved whizz by the window, he'd never been out of the city before, but there's a first for everything.

"So Nick, what did you do before you got caught up in the whole Nighthowler thing?" Stu asked from the front hoping to make some small talk.

Nick felt his stomach drop.

"Uh well, I was a uhh" Nick's mind went at a million miles an hour before he finally came up with an answer for the question.

"I was an entrepreneur, but before I met Judy I was specialising in confectionary" Nick explained. Technically it was true.

"Uh could you explain what that last word there means?" Stu asked.

"it means food"

"Oh that's cool heh" Stu said and shot a wary glance towards Bonnie.

"Well we think that's good but we need to talk about something that has bothered us since the first time we met Nick" Bonnie piped up from the front seat.

Nick looked over to see Judy letting Gemma out of her lap and cringing.

"Mom, Dad can we wait until we get settled in at least before we-" Judy was cut off as Stu raised his voice over her, not in an angry way but just to get Nick's attention.

"Now Judy, Putting it off will only make it worse" Stu said and paused to gather his thoughts.

"Now Nick, if you were to date my daughter I couldn't possibly say no with you keeping our farm afloat and all"

"Mr Hopps-" Nick was cut off.

"First of all call me Stu and secondly I'm in no way saying you and my daughter can't date. I just want to set some rules first" He said.

Nick meekly nodded and flicked his tail nervously.

"First of all; No hanky panky in the house. The young ones tend to spy on the new people in the house and the walls are also very thin. Secondly, you will treat Judy with the upmost respect at all times" Stu said giving Nick a glare in the rear view mirror.

"Stu, I promise that whenever I can that ill will protect Judy, and I will always treat her with re-" His sentence was cut short as he let out an involuntary high pitched yelp, his eyes quickly searched the small truck cabin for the cause of such yelp.

His eyes landed on Gemma who was busy hiding herself in his tail. He lifted his tail to reveal her with bug sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see how your tail felt" she said with her droopy ears and big eyes. Nick felt his heart crumble at this display.

"H-hey it's okay Gemma, it's just that foxes have very sensitive tails" He tried to explain before he was interrupted by a loud sniffle coming from Gemma, she looked ready to cry.

His eyes flicked up to Bonnie and Judy, both of which were watching him intently _'Fuck Fuck Fuck'_ He thought. He couldn't make a little bunny cry in front of them!

"Look Gemma if you really want to you can touch-" His reassuring words were cut short as Gemma jumped and collided into his lap.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and dragged his tail onto his lap and curled it around herself.

"You're the best Uncle Nick!" She said and covered her face with the tip of his tail, Nick's mind finally processed the information of the situation that had happened.

One second Gemma was on the verge of tears and looked ready to break down and then boom! She was happy and cuddling his tail.

He'd just been hustled by a 5 year old kit.

He looked up to Judy to see her shaking with silent laughter, he turned to Bonnie to see her holding back a laugh.

"Hustled by a bunny, again" He said to himself before turning to look at Stu in the mirror.

"As I was saying Stu, I would treat your daughter with nothing but respect"

"That's good to hear son"

 _ **2 hours later**_

The truck rolled to a stop on the gravel, Judy turned to Nick to tell him to get his bags but stopped when he saw that he had his head propped on his hand. His head pointed downwards slowly letting out quiet snores.

He appeared to be looking down at Gemma who curled herself into a ball with Nicks tail under her. Her heart melted as she fumbled for her phone to take a photo.

The sound of the camera click echoed around the cabin and Nick slowly stirred from his sleep.

He let out a yawn and gave Judy a view of his perfect pearl white teeth

She licked her lips and took a second photo and quickly put her phone away, she was definitely going to look at that photo again.

"Are we here Carrots?" He asked.

"Yeah we are, ill grab your bags and you can take Gemma" She said and left quickly.

As she neared the tray her thoughts wandered to his teeth, She hadn't expected such a reaction from teeth. They were just teeth weren't they?

But they would feel pretty good against her skin, but she couldn't think about that now.

She hauled his duffle bag and dropped it on the ground and reached over back into the tray to grab his backpack.

She slung it over her shoulder and picked up his duffle bag and headed to the front door where Nick and her parents were waiting, as soon as she arrived her eyes trailed to Nick holding the sleeping form of Gemma.

' _He will be a good father to our kits'_

If it wasn't silent Judy wouldn't have heard it, she'd heard it before when she was in her savage state. It was her instincts.

"Earth to Fluff" Nick whispered towards her.

She snapped her head up to see Nick's gleaming eyes looking at her with worry filling them.

"Something on your mind Carrots?"

"Huh? Oh, It's nothing to worry over Nick"

"If you say so Carrots" He said and turned to walk through the small doorway.

The walked into the lounge room and Bonnie took Gemma from Nick and walked off into one of the many hallways.

"Nick you can stay in Judy's room until we find you a new one, but remember what I said earlier in the car" He said in a stern voice.

"I won't sir, I promise"

Stu let his face soften at Nick's words, he took a quick glance around at the burrow all of the memories and the kits, the thousands of hours spent building it and the thousands of hours spent inside of it. Stu's entire family had lived here from day one and without Nick none of it would be here.

He walked over to Nick and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Nick, for everything, for saving the farm and for helping Judy through the whole thing in the city, it means a lot" He said as he felt his eyes start to tear up.

"It's nothing Stu, I'm glad to help" Nick said. Brushing it off.

"Well it certainly is something to us" Stu said and stepped back, a moment passed and he awkwardly tugged on the straps of his overalls.

"Well, I best be off to bed, You two younglings better not get into any trouble" He said as he began to walk away.

Throughout this whole ordeal Judy's mind had wondered off to the voice in her head, her instincts. Did this mean she was still savage? What would happen if she was still savage? She certainly didn't feel savage.

After a few minutes of thinking she decided she wouldn't tell anyone. Not yet anyway.

Her thoughts were broken by a hallway door closing loudly.

"So Carrots where is your room?" Nick questioned from the side.

"Uh, it's down that hall" She said and pointed towards the hall with a wooden J above the doorway.

She went to lift the bags but was stopped by Nick's large paw.

"Here Fluff, let me" He said as he took the bags off her.

"Such a gentleman" She commented with a smile and started to walk down the hall.

A few silent minutes passed before they were at Judy's door, she opened and flicked the light on before letting Nick inside.

When Nick walked in her room he scanned it. Only to find it boringly plain. She had a bed in the corner of her room with black carrot print sheets and a single black desk with a wheelie chair.

The desk had an old looking laptop on it and some photos behind it. There were a couple photos of her on the track team and with a black sheep. There was also a photo of the Chief which surprised him.

His silent inspection was interrupted when Judy slammed her cupboard doors shut, he looked down and found she had set out a thin mattress and an unzipped sleeping bag on it.

He moved towards it but was stopped by Judy.

"Nope, your sleeping on the actual bed"

"Are you sure Judy?" He asked, the mattress couldn't be too comfortable.

"Of course, you're the guest after all" She said and knelt down to unzip her bag.

"I've got to get changed, I'll be back" She said and left out the door.

Nick sighed to himself and turned towards his own bag and started to rifle through it, he found a pair of green foxers and took them out.

He walked to the door and closed it to get changed.

A few minutes later Judy opened the door and walked in, she was about to say goodnight to Nick and go to bed, but he was nowhere to be found.

' _Look behind you'_

She whipped her head around to see Nick creeping towards her with his arms raised.

His face took a surprised suppression as he looked at her, he had silently crossed the room to scare yet she still somehow found out.

"Bunnies have good hearing" She giggled.

"Yeah yeah I know they do" He groaned and padded over to the bed.

Judy's mind only just registered that he was shirtless and she felt her face and ears heat up. She tried to move her eyes from his body but found that she couldn't.

"Enjoying the view?"

' _yes'_

She shook her head, hiding a smile and blush, and walked over to the switch and flicked it off. She padded back to the mattress she had on the ground and slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight Nick"

"Night Fluff"

 **Hello everyone!**

 **So first of all Happy New Year! And I may or may not have missed the deadline by a day or two but I was too busy partying the night away to write.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **Proofread by Jose godines :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_The pit 18_

 _ **Nick**_

Nick smiled happily in his dream world as he sold yet another Pawpsicle to a mammal as he slipped the money in his back pocket.

Another customer strolled up and held some money towards him, he reached back for a Pawpsicle, but found nothing but air.

He frowned and took a glance behind him. He noticed that there was a complete lack of product to sell.

"Sorry sir, but it looks like I've run out of-" He was cut short as the mammal grunted and turned away.

He shrugged and turned to face Finnick.

"Well little guy we should probably get-" His words slowly cut themselves off again as Finnick morphed from a small fox into a smaller bunny.

Nick twisted his head in confusion as the bunny motioned for him to come closer. Nick warily moved his head closer down to the bunny's level.

The bunny abruptly swung his arm out and grabbed onto his lips and pulled them up, revealing his canines.

Nick suddenly went from standing on the streets of Zootopia to lying down in a bed with a small doe straddling his chest.

She had her head turned back towards another group of kits at the end of his bed looking at him curiously.

"See, I told you his teeth were too big and sharp for a rabbit" She said and turned to face him again.

She looked down and met his tired look with big eyes and a wide mouth, she gasped and jumped back off him and slid over the end of the bed to where the other kits were hiding.

There was a series of shushing and quiet whispers, during this time Nick looked over to Judy's makeshift bed and saw the sheets were messy and thrown off the mattress.

He looked at the small nightstand and found a note.

' _Nick,_

 _I woke up before you so I'm probably having a shower or eating breakfast. You should find one of my brothers or sisters in the hallways, just ask them which way to go'_

Nick put the note down looked down towards the end of his bed to see a couple of long ears and eyes watching him curiously.

"Hey guys" Nick said towards them with a hopefully kit friendly smile.

They ducked their heads down again and had a small hushed conversation. Just as Nick was about to move, the same doe that was on Nick earlier popped her head above the bed and clumsily climbed on the bed.

"Alright mister, you're going to have to answer some questions first if you want to talk to us" She declared with her chest puffed out.

Nick struggled to hold a smile while he thought it over, this little kit reminded him of Judy.

"Alright then I'll answer your questions"

The doe's face brightened and she took a few steps towards him.

"First, do you eat little bunnies?" She asked with a straight face.

Nick's resolve of not smiling was slowly crumbling.

"No, of course not"

"Alright good"

She looked thoughtful for a few more seconds before speaking again.

"Why were you and Aunt Judy sleeping in the same room?"

"Because there wasn't any room for me anywhere else"

She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Why aren't you like the other adults?"

Nick raised his eyebrow at that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have short ears, and a reeeally long tail." She said and spread her arms in a gesture to show how long is tail was. Nick could see now why Judy liked her home town, these bunnies are just too damn adorable.

"And your teeth are longer and sharper than ours"

"And you're a lot bigger too" One of the other kits piped up from the end of his bed.

"Well that's because I'm not a bunny"

"Really?"

"Yep, I am in fact a fox"

The young doe's face took on a sad look.

"Pop told us not to speak to foxes"

"And why's that?"

"Well since they're red they are made by the devil"

Nick clenched his jaw as hard as he could to keep himself from laughing, he had heard some pretty crappy excuses to hate foxes over the years but this, this took the cake.

"Well I can assure you that I'm not made by the devil" He said with a reassuring smile.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Nick decided to break the silence.

"Do you think you could help take me to breakfast? I don't really know my way around this place"

She turned to the other bunnies and they all looked to her for an answer.

"Alright, but on one condition"

"Name your price"

"You have to play with us first"

He stuck his paw out and grasped her smaller paw in his.

"Deal"

They shook their paws.

 _ **Judy**_

Judy woke with a start.

She could feel her heart thump in her chest as she sprung up.

She was having a rather, exciting, dream.

It involved her and Nick but she tried to shoo the thoughts away. They were a bit too hot for her taste.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the dimly lit room.

She saw Nick snoozing quietly on his bed, his face illuminated by his phone. The phone soon turned off from whatever notification had sounded, but damn she wished it hadn't. She was having a great time admiring his face.

She let out a yawn and stood up.

She silently padded over to Nick and used her phone screen to light his features up, his face twitched from the new light but otherwise stayed the same.

She very slowly reached down and ran her paw along his muzzle. She licked her lips and her paw from his muzzle down his jawline and onto his neck.

She bit her lip as she very slowly ran her paw down his broad chest and to his stomach, She closed her eyes and let herself appreciate the feel of his silky fur.

When she withdrew her hand as a sudden wave of guilt hit her, she had just felt Nick up, without his permission.

She let out an ashamed sigh and looked around for some clothes and paper.

She can't believe she did that!

' _But you did enjoy it'_

That voice in her head came back and she froze. She was definitely going crazy.

She shook her head and continued to write the note, after she picked out some clothes and unplugged her phone.

On the way to the showers she passed many of her siblings, she stopped for some small talk with some and just nodded and said 'Hi' to others.

She really did enjoy being back in the burrow.

When she arrived to the showers, they were surprisingly empty.

She started the shower and waited for the water to warm. Once it had done so she entered the soothing streams.

She spent a few minutes just relaxing under the showers warm water and just as she was about to pop the bottle of shampoo open, a feminine voice spoke behind her.

"Hey Jude"

She screamed and jumped, in the process throwing the bottle of shampoo into the air. It landed with a smack on the slippery tiles as she turned to see a brown doe with brown eyes to match her coat.

It was _Amber._

"Jesus Amber, don't sneak up on me like that" Amber was one of Judy's littermates, but she had never really been friends with Amber. From a young age Amber had hit puberty a little younger than everyone else. For her it meant she was a lot more confident in her body.

And sometimes she would just stride around naked in the bathroom, like now.

"So Jude, Watcha up to?"

"Oh you know, Just having a freaking shower. You know how you usually have them by yourself" She said with a sneer.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to chat"

"About what exactly"

"Well the rumour is that you brought a city fox home" She said with a malicious smile.

Judy gritted her teeth.

"Yes that is true"

"The rumours also state that he was the one who reimbursed dad to keep the farm afloat"

"Also true"

"Well, in that case I might just have to go give him a personal thanks" She said and turned to leave the showers.

"Don't go near him Amber" Judy warned.

"Oh and what will you do about it" She asked with her back turned.

' _You should hit her, she's trying to move in on your mate'_

Judy had her fists clenched so hard her knuckles cracked.

"Just remember who has the police training Amber"

That seemed to shut her up.

 **Hey guys, so this chapter was actually going to be a bit bigger but I decided to cut it in two. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

PR by Jose G.


	19. Chapter 19

_The pit 19_

 _ **In the kitchen**_

Nick ran into the Kitchen, huffing.

Not a second after a kit, by the name of Emily slammed into his back. He toppled forward and slammed into the kitchen tile.

"You're not very fast mister"

"Way to make a fox feel good"

She giggled and hopped off of his back, Just as she did so Judy walked into the kitchen with a brown doe behind her. Nick quickly stood up while Judy gave him a very questioning look.

Judy went to talk but before she could the brown doe pushed past her and stuck her paw out.

"Amber Hopps" She said with a big toothy smile.

"Nick Wilde, it's a pleasure" He said as he engulfed her paw in his.

He gave her his hustlers smile and couldn't help but think that her paw lingered a bit longer than it should have.

"So Nick, what would you like for breakfast?" Mr's Hopps asked from across the kitchen.

"Uh, what everyone else is having I guess"

"Are you sure? I could cook up some blueberry pancakes-"

"I'm sold" He said with a massive grin.

A few minutes and a full stack of delicious blueberry pancakes on his plate later they walked into a large room, Nick thought of it as more of a canteen.

There was easily 300 rabbits in the room, while even more continued to flood into the room. They seated at a table towards the bottom left of the room and began to eat.

Not even a few seconds in and a small group of rabbits approached them.

The leader, a white buck, addressed Judy.

"Sis, who's this?" He asked with a motion towards Nick.

"That, is Nick" She sighed.

He scoffed.

"And why is he here?"

"Because he saved my life back in the city, so back off Dylan"

"Hmpf"

He then turned to Nick, who was having flashbacks of high school brawls that started like this. He sized him up and leant towards him.

"If you touch a hair of her body, I'll put you in a wheelchair city slicker"

"Wouldn't think of it buddy" Nick said with a smirk in place.

Dylan looked pleased with himself and his group left Nick and Judy alone.

"Do you care to explain why he just threatened to disable me?" Nick asked.

"Just another one of my wonderful littermates, but don't worry, he's just overprotective of me"

Nick went to speak but was stopped by a loud squeal from Judy.

"Talking about littermates" She said and jumped out of her seat. She ran to meet a doe who looked to be about her height.

They hugged and turned to face Nick, they were identical. There were two Judy's in front of him. Except the one on the left had brown eyes.

"Nick this is Amelia, one of the only mammals in my litter that I'm close two"

"Other than Charlie" Amelia said.

Charlie was the only Buck in Judy's friend group throughout the entirety of her childhood.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia"

"Nice to meet you too Nick, Judy's told me a lot about you"

"Really? And what kind of things has she told you about?"

A devious smirk suddenly appeared on her face while Judy's paled and her ears shot up, Judy gave Amelia a begging look.

"Oh only about how fluffy your tail looked-" She was stopped by Judy clamping her paw over her mouth.

"Not another word"

"Alright, alright. But I can see how you like his tail, it does look quite-" She was cut off again by a swift punch to the stomach.

She doubled over and coughed.

"Jeez Jude, I can see that your punches haven't changed" Amelia managed to get out.

Judy smiled in triumph and hopped back over to her seat, Amelia straightened herself out and with one final cough she joined them at the table.

A few minutes into eating Amelia decided to make some conversation.

"So Nick, Judy told me you helped her with the case?"

"Sure did, I was the backbone of the operation" He gloated.

"He was more of a nuisance when he first started"

"Heh, yeah I never really did say sorry for that did I?" he mumbled.

He had flashbacks to how badly he treated Judy and he internally cringed, she easily could've arrested him for interfering with the investigation or something.

While the two does caught up and talked about what Judy had experienced in the city, Nick pulled his phone out and unlocked it.

It showed he had gotten a new email and a couple of missed calls, they were from the one and only, Finnick.

He clicked on Finnick's number and held it up to his ear.

After a few rings the phone clicked and a grumpy rumble echoed through the phone.

"What?" Finnick demanded.

"Well, after calling me a couple of times I thought it would be nice to give a call back" Nick said with a grin, he'd missed his grumpy little friend.

"Oh yeah, when are you getting back? Carl from that bike job a couple years back is in town" Finnick asked.

"Uh, well you see" Nick took a deep breath.

"What?"

"I'm out Fin"

"What do you mean you're out?"

"I'm done with the jobs, the ZPD offered me a spot in the academy, and I pretty sure I'm going to take it" While Nick said it he looked up to Judy, Chatting animatedly with Amelia.

A massive grin grew on his face as he imagined his new life, hopefully cashed up from the ZNN deal, a steady job, and a great partner with the job. He couldn't refuse that was a dream.

"Actually yeah Fin, I'm going to take it"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not"

There was a heavy silence over the phone.

"I- Really mammal? After everything we've gone through, all those tough times, Your gonna drop it for some bunny?"

Nick let out a dreamy sigh.

"She more than just a bunny Fin"

"Yeah whatever. If you need any help don't come to me" Finnick spat bitterly.

"Fin don't be like that, you know we've talked about It before"

"About what?"

"Going clean, getting jobs, following the law"

The was a deep sigh from the other side of the line.

"I'll think about it" he said and hung up.

 _That could've gone worse,_ he thought.

"Nick?" He looked up to see Judy looking at him with concern.

"Yeah Carrots?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I heard the conversation with Finnick"

"You did?" Judy was across the table, and with the noise of about 300 other rabbits yelling and screaming.

She tapped the base of her ear.

"Bunnies have good hearing"

"Of course" He muttered.

"So, I heard that you're that you've decided that you want to do to the Academy?" She asked, barley able to hold her excitement.

"Yes Fluff, you heard correctly"

She let out a squeal of excitement that hurt his ears.

"Oh my god, this is so cool. I can show you all the textbooks I used to study for the tests at the academy and-" Nick placed a finger over her muzzle.

"Remember Carrots, this is a holiday, meant for relaxing"

She took a deep breath.

"Sorry Nick, I was just so excited for you!"

He chuckled and ruffled the fur in between her ears.

"It's fine"

"So, according to Amelia some kits and parents are going to be watching some movies. If you wanted to, we could uh, maybe watch the movie together?" She finished with her ears reddening.

"Of course I would Judy" He smiled at how nervous she was.

"Great! Just stay right here and I'll get us some snacks!" She said and bolted off in the direction of the kitchen.

Nick chuckled and decided to sit at a table and pulled his phone out again, this time he tapped the email icon.

He scrolled down a bit past the spam and marketing stuff and found one from his bank. He opened it and slowly read it.

 _Nick Wilde,_

 _A large transaction from ZNN has been added to your account, Click the link attached to the email to access the bank through your phones browser._

He eagerly tapped on the link and typed his details in.

After a few agonising seconds the page loaded and showed his bank account. His jaw dropped as he read the latest transaction.

 _ZNN: $508 , 000_

He couldn't believe it.

Just as he was about to restart the page to make sure he hadn't read it wrong Judy hopped over to him with her arms full of an assortment of snacks.

"Ready Slick?"

"S-sure am"

 **Hey guys!**

 **So it was kinda an awkward ending for this chapter but I just couldn't find the right way to end it, on a better note the next chapter is chapter 20! Thank you to everyone who's been with me the whole way through this journey. I would also like to give a massive shout out to my proof-reader Jose Godlines, he's made nearly all of my chapters a lot better than they first came out as.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
